Paranormal Envy
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: EdxEnvy Ed is forced to move with his family to an old house that gives him the creeps. What happens when Ed finally figures out why the place scares him so much? Ed's POV. OOCness, Yaoi and language. LOOK AT CHP. 15!
1. Moving

**_Alright, here's another one from me! I got really bored and couldn't think of anything, so out of boredum and stupidity, I came up with this chapter! Woo!

* * *

_**

"Well, here we are." My father said as we pulled up to our new home. As we got closer, I could observe the house much better. It was an old 3 story Victorian home. My father had gotten transferred to Tokyo, Japan. We bought a house on the outskirts; it seemed as if we moved to the middle of nowhere. Our house was on the top of a small hill, with trees almost completely surrounding it. To even get on the driveway you had to cross a small, rotten bridge over the creak that flowed at the bottom of the hill. He stopped the car and got out, I was next to follow. I stood with my door open staring at the house. There was an eerie feeling to it. I couldn't explain it. I closed the door and took a couple of steps closer to the house. I felt as if something was drawing me there…

"Nii-san!" my younger brother yelled. I heard his voice but I didn't stop walking.

"EDWARD!"

"WHAT!" I snapped back. Turning around I looked at my brother and father's quizzical looks while my mother went to the trunk of the car to get some luggage out.

"Start getting some shit outta the car." Was all my father said. He was a man of few words I guess… I was never really a fan of him. My mother was quiet and well spoken, when she did speak. My younger brother, Alphonse, was smart and handsome. Every said he looked like my father, but I didn't really think so. Al had short blond-brown hair and brown eyes. My father had the same hair color and gold color eyes. I always thought my father was rather serious looking, and Al was so carefree, you have never guessed that he was only 15. I'm only one year older making me 16.

"Alright, alright." I said. I walked back over to the car and stood next to my mother, and held the things she offered me. My mother Trisha Elric was a beautiful lady. She had long brown hair which she kept in a ponytail off to the side on her shoulder, with sky blue eyes and a heart warming smile. She is such a sweet lady.

"Come on everyone, let's get in the house already!" My father, Hohenhiem, shouted. Hohenheim is a strict, business man. He ownes a large wealthy construction company. Like I said before, he's definatly a man of few words. He didn't even tell us we were moving until 2 weeks ago. He was organised, most of the time, and very out-spoken. He always said what he really thought and didn't care much if it hurt the person he was talking to. I would know, I've had a first hand expreiance. After that, my father and I never completely got over it, so we barely talk. If we do exchange words, it's through raised, angry voices. Honestly, I don't know what a kind person like my mom would ever seen in that bastard.

We walked up the steps on the porch. The house looked old and like it hadn't been lived in for a while. The blue-grey paint was chipping off, shudders and shigels were falling off, ivy was growing everywhere, and the list goes on. Hohenheim took out a key and unlocked the door. He opened the door and moved out of the way to let my mother and brother in first, then let himself in, but not before glaring at me, saying 'Don't fuck this up for your mother, boy.' He rarely called me my name, he only did whenever we were infront of our mother.

Our mother had cancer and wasn't expected to live for more than 6 years. But even with that weighing on her, she still managed to smile all the time.

I stepped into the house and almost instantly regretted it. I got the worst shiver up my spine. It was a horrible feeling. Quickly ignoring it, I took a few step into the house, dropping the stuff I had in my hands by the door. The room was huge. It must have been the living room, because there was still an antique looking couch sitting in the middle of the room with a coffee table right in front of it. Toward the far right corner of the room was a spiral staircase. I thought that was odd, but it looked alright anyways. To the left of the front door was a swinging door leading to the kitchen, and a few other door that lead to closets, a bathroom, an 'office' and the basement.

I felt a breeze and looked behind me as the door slammed shut.

"Don't slam the door, boy!" My father ordered.

"I didn't! I was the god damned wind!" I shouted back. Hohenheim glared at me. This time he accutally said the same thing his glare was saying.

"Don't swear in front of your mother!"

"Now, now. Don't fight! This is a great time for us!" My mother smiled at all of us. Alphonse gave me a look and a waved it off by rolling my eyes. "Let's go check upstairs! You'll get to see your rooms! They're wonderful!" She seemed happier about this move than anyone, but then again she had to be. Nobody but my dad wanted to move. I knew that she didn't. She grew up in Resembool, the small suburb we lived in. So I knew she was sad.

My brother and I stayed in the living room for a couple of minutes while we watched our parents climb the stair case.

"You excited, Nii-san?" I knew Al was trying to calm me down. He knew I hated my father, he was even there whenever I had my 'first hand experiance' with my father's tongue... but it was really more or less his fists doing the talking.

"Eh, not really. Moving to a new school and city isn't fun in the middle of the year. Hohenheim could have at least waited until the end of the school year. Damnit, now I have to drive us both to school." I pouted, I hated driving in the morning... I'm so not a morning person.

"But at least we go to the same school! So it's not that bad!" Al smiled at me. I smiled back because I didn't want to talk anymore. All I really wanted to do, was find my room, find an outlet, and start setting up my computer.

"Come on, Al. Let's go find our rooms."

The hallway wasn't huge, but there were a lot fo doors. Four bedrooms, and a bathroom. At the every end of the hallway there is a big window over looking the entire backyard, which was mostly trees. My room was the furthest back on the left. My younger brother's was across the hall, and my parent's bedroom was the first one on the right. My room was HUGE! There's no other way to describe how big it was.

Two windows, one facing the backyard and the other facing the left side of the house, a wooden door and a four poster bed. As I walked over to the bed I felt my stomach tighten up. I was nervous, and that confused me. I laid down on the bed. It was so comfortable and soft. I got comfortable, using my arms as a pillow behind my head, and closed my eyes. I relaxed some but quickly tensed back up when it felt like a single cold finger ran up my spine.

"What the--?" I got off the bed, and didn't even look at it again. It's just my imagiation I told myself, that didn't convince me though. I walked over to the closet and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Giggeling the knob didn't help either. I gave up soon, I didn't feel like fighting with the closet. The view my window gave me wasn't anything special, it was mostly trees.

I went downstairs to get my stuff. I made a couple of trips to get all it, my computer was the last thing I brought up. And I got to work. I put clothes away in the dresser that was brought from my old house, I fixed up my computer on my desk next to the window that looked out to the backyard, and other things. I didn't eat, I didn't leave my room or talk to any one else for the rest of the night. By the time I finished up my room it was 3 in the morning. Good thing I didn't have to go to the next day.

_**

* * *

Well, sorry, that was kinda boring wasn't it? The next chapter will be better! And then we'll get to the real point of the story! Woo! Alright. Good day!**_


	2. School

**_A/N: I do not know who the last names of the teachers belong to(except the first one). My friend gave me those last names to use and I did! So I'm just letting you all know that..._**

**_I'm a little worried about how this story is starting out. I you have any suggestions on how I could make this better please review and tell me! thanks!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN FMA!

* * *

_**

I shut off my alarm clock from it's obnoxious beeping by throwing it against the wall.

"Nii-san! Don't break your alarm clock!" My brother came happily into my room. He's always awake before I am. I pulled the covers over my head, blocking out any evil light that maybe coming in through the window. Sighing, Al quickly pulled the covers off me.

"We have school! You have to get up!" I muttered a curse that even I didn't understand before sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Starting the shower, I striped myself of my boxers and got in. I had been in the shower no longer than 5 minutes when I heard a loud bang at the door and a, "Hurry up in there, fag!" from my father.

Ah, the 'fag' comment. Remember when I said I had a first hand experiance with my father's poison tongue? Well, somehow, probably by going through my computer, he found out that I'm bisexual. He literally beat me shitless. I was already unconscience by the time Al had come in to find out why my dad was yelling something about not having faggots living in his house. We never talk about that. After saving me, Al and I don't talk about it, and we try not to think about it. The closest we come to talking about me being Bi is when Hohenheim calls me a fag. Hm, since he did that my mother must be out shopping or something. My mom doesn't know, and I'm afraid of what she might say. I don't want to worry her like that.

I hurriedly finished up in the shower and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around my waist I ran out of the bathroom. I'll get hit if I didn't do what my father says. I'm the only one of the family he'll hit because I'm 'worthless'. Fuck him.

I got dressed in tight black pants with a tight black short sleeve shirt that had the oroborous smybol on the back, you couldn't see it though because I wore a red zip-up hoodie over it.

**X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Al sat in the front seat of my car, trying to find a good radio station. I was getting annoyed that nothing was on and the fact that I was lost. I had no fucking clue where I was going.

After stopping to ask for directions, Al and I finally made it to school... 20 minutes after the bell had rung. I was in the middle of my 11th year and Al his 10th. My first period class was in room 319... now to find 319...

By the time I found my classroom, there was 10 minutes left in the class. My teacher, Evangelista-sensei, was very nice and understanding. She was a short woman with black hair. She was young, in her late 20's I'm guessing. She sat me at the same table as an older guy. He had black hair and deep blue eyes. He was probably a senior. I sat down awkwardly sat down next to him as his eyes followed me. I set my black backpack by my feet and studied my schedule.

1 - Evangelista - Japanese - room 319

2 - Niimura - Calculus - room 225

3 - Kiimura - World History - room126

4 - Lunch

5 - Ando - Welting/Automechanics - room 407

6 - Hamasaki - Chemistry - room 244

7 - Hara - Gym

"Oi! You have Calculus with me!" The guy sitting next to me pointed at my schedule. I gave him a look like 'wtf are you doing?' He shook his head and held out a hand to me. "'Ey there, I'm Roy Mustang." I shook the guys hand.

"Edward Elric."

"So you're the new kid, eh? You're in a couple of my classes." He smiled at me as he took my schedule out of my hands. I went to protest but he held up a hand. "Let's see... you're in my Calculus, Welting and Chemistry classes. Wow..." He looked at my schedule again to make sure he had it right. "Yeah... Do you even know you're way around here?"

He was kind of getting on my nerves, the way he kept asking questions and getting in my face. "If I did then I wouldn't have been 40 minutes late, now would I?" He laughed at me and patted me on the back.

"Haha, you're alright, kid." The bell rang and Evangelista-sensei dismissed us. "Come with me, I'll take you to our class." I was hesitant about walking with him, but I didn't really have a choice now did I?

We have about 8 minutes inbetween classes to go to our lockers and whatnot. The school was just so damn huge. An art wing, a gym wing, a langauge and cultures wing, an math and science wing, and another wing for all the other classes. I got to sit in front of Roy in Calculus... lucky me. He kept bothering me. I mean, for a senior.. he sure is annoying. Eh, oh well... he's the only person I know here. World History was pretty fun. The teacher was really fun and made taking notes exciting... I didn't know that was possible.

I sat with my brother at lunch. Luckily enough we have the same lunch period. I met a couple of people Al had been talking to and they seemed really nice. There was some kid I didn't catch his first name but his last name was Fury, and a very attractive girl named Riza Hawkeye. She was attractive but had that 'try anything and I'll shoot your fucking balls off' look or something like that.

Welting with Roy was alright, he let me work on the bike frame he was working on. He wasn't annoying in this class surprisingly. He showed me where the equipment is and other things. When he's serious or laughing at me when I tripped (on the way to Calculus I tripped and fell flat on my face. Score 1 for me!) he's really rather good looking. Curse myself for also liking men!

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

I managed to find our way home without to much trouble. We got lost once and had to turn around but it wasn't to bad.

When we did finally get home, I got some food and told my mom about my uneventful day. I didn't mention Roy at all. I told her I still didn't know anyone. After my mom was satified with the story I told her, I went up stairs and got on my computer. I checked my e-mail to find out I had 7 unread messages, all of them from the same person. I went through them quickly. They pretty much said the same thing.

_Are you at your new place? Do you like it? How was school? Have you even_

_gone to school yet? EDWARD! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!_

_love,_

_Winry._

Winry was my next door neighbor and my best friend back in Resembool. She always assumed I would be doing something stupid like.. burning the house or school down, or blowing things up... maybe I should try those sometime...

I sighed and wrote back an e-mail.

_Yes, WInry. I'm at my new place. The place gives me the creeps... I don't know how else to_

_describe it. It gives me a weird feeling like I'm being watched or something. Oh well, it's no big_

_deal. I just got back from my first day of school and it wasn't that great. There's to many people._

_I did make one friend though. His name is Roy. And don't get any ideas, he's rather annoying._

_And since when do I do anything stupid, hm? Come on, you know me better than that!_

_Have you sent Al an e-mail yet? I'm sure he'd like to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Edward._

Yawning, I leaned back in my chair, folding my hands behind my head. I was tired. I didn't sleep well, noises that sounds like a voice and sudden chills running down my back kept me up all night. And I still can't get my damned closet open! Oh well. I laid my head on my desk on my folded arms and closed my eyes.

I guess I fell asleep because whenever I woke up it was dark outside and Al was knocking at my door.

"Nii-san! Dinners ready! Do you want some?" He opened the door slightly and I sat up and stretched, cracking my back several times.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute Al." I smiled at him. He smiled back and closed my door before walking downstairs. I looked back at my computer screen to see that I had 1 unread message. I didn't recognize the e-mail... wait, there was no e-mail address. I opened the file, not even thinking if it could be a virus or not. I read the e-mail a couple of times and thought about who it could be from.

_You're cute when you're asleep. And next time, try using the key that's between the mattresses to open your closet._

**_

* * *

Wow, that was weird. Um... review... please? Squee! Alright. Thanks for reading._**


	3. Closet

_**Yay! I got some reviews! I'm so glad people like this! To be honest... I'm really excited about writing this! Haha. Oh yeah, and just as a random side note, Ed is going to be wearing his hair down in this story. I think he looks hott with his hair down. O.o**_

_**Thanks Kiriga for the food!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA...**_

_**Here's the next chapter for those who reviewed!**_

_This is an e-mail_

' This is a thought '

"This is talking and blah blah blah..."

* * *

I went downstairs to find my family already seated at the table, waiting for me. I lost my appitaite as soon as I read that e-mail. It grabbed hold of my stomach and twisted it. Nothing good was going to being coming soon. I couldn't eat, I felt so sick. I put down my chopsticks and asked to be excused.

"Are you alright, dear?" My mother asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, I'm just not feeling that well. I'm gonna go sleep." I felt their stares as I walked out of the room and up the stairs.

When I reached my room I sat at my computer. The e-mail that had been there before was gone, but a new one stoof in it's place.

_And Alice fell down the rabbit hole. Look where curiousity got her then._(1)

"What? Alice and the rabbit hole?" I reread the e-mail a couple of times and still didn't understand. I got up and went to my bed. The e-mail said the key is between the mattresses... what a weird place to have a key, but whatever.

I lifted up one corner of my bed and didn't see any key. Being as impatient as I am, I took no time in pushing the entire top mattress off the bottom one. In the middle of the bed there was small black key with three circles on the top. A skeleton key... those two words just seemed to pop in my head. I climbed on my bed and grabbed the key before putting the mattress back. I walked over to my closet and hesitantly put the key in the slot. I heard the door click whenever I turned the key. The door opened to reveal a small closet. It had three shelves and a metal on the right to hang things up on. I began dusting off the shelves. When I reached the floor I noticed that the floor looked fake wood. Running my hand over over it didn't feel weird though.

I looked at the line where the wood and the carpet met. "Fake...wood?" I said aloud. I reached to lift up the wood.

"Edo-chan?"

"SHIT!" was what I said in responce. I hit my head off the bottom shelf (Score 2 for me!) when I jumped at the sound of my mothers voice. I came out of the closet rubbing the back of my head as my mother came rushing to me.

"You okay?" She asked with a small giggle hiding a way to mix with her words. I rubbed the part where I felt a bump and a headache forming.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her a fake smile. She titled her head to the side a little but kept the smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seemed a little startled at the table." She was dead on, but I didn't want her to worry. I shook my head no and explained to her that my day was long and I was tired. I also told her about my e-mail from Winry, not once did I mention the other e-mails I got or the key. "So you're liking school?"

"Yeah. I like my Welting class. That'll be a lot of fun."

"I'm sure. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were a lot. I need to go clean off the table. If you do get hungry I'll save you some left overs and put them in the fridge." my mother walked to the door.

"Thanks, Oka-san."

After she left, I went to go close my door and lock it but stopped dead in my tracks when I felt something tug at my hair. Standing still for a minute, I felt as my hair was lifted off my neck and parted. I spazzed and and turned around. There was nothing behind me.

"Alright..." I sighed, "I'm definatly going insane." I walked over to my door and closed it. As I was walking about to my closet to find out what was up with the floor, I noticed that I had another message on my computer. I took my time in going back over there. I was afraid to find out what it said. I leaned over my chair and read the message.

_Down the rabbit hole, Chibi-san!_

' CHIBI-SAN? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT! ' I ran over to Al's room and pounded on his door.

"AL? AL!" He came to his door looking very frustrated, and that my yelling wasn't helping. I heard a faint yell from my father to shut up, and I grabbed Al's arm. I didn't even let him say anything.

"Wow! Nii-san! What's--?"

"Read to me what that e-mail says." He looked at me in confusion and I raised my eyebrows. He shook his head slightly and read what the computer screen said aloud.

"_Edward. Who's this Roy character? Is he cute? If he's cute then who cares if he's annoying!_" Al stopped and looked at me. I wasn't really paying attention. "_Haha. What are you so paranoid about? Just calm down. You're probably just nervous about moving to a new place. Love, Winry. _Okay... why did you want me to read you an e-mail from Winry?" He looked at me with his eyebrows frowed.

"What?" I leaned Al who was sitting in my chair and read the message from Winry. "But... but.. just a minute ago..."

"Nii-san... what are you so worked up about? If this is your idea of a joke, then your sense of humor needs work." Al said to me seriously.

"No! No! Really! I've been getting weird e-mail's all day! They don't have an e-mail address and they tell me to do things!" Al gave me a look that said ' my brother has finally lost his mind. ' "Okay.. right before you came in to tell me dinner was ready I looked at my screen and the e-mail said something about me being cute and a key to open my closet door (I was having trouble opening it...) with that was between my mattresses. I was curious so I looked between my mattress and tah-dah! there was a skeleton key... here." I ran over and grabbed it out of my closet door. And it was closed... I didn't remember closing it. I stared at it a little longer before turning around and going back to my brother.

"Here's the key. I opened my closet and there's something up with the floor of it... it looks like it's fake. I don't know. And.. and, just a minute ago something was playing with my hair. I don't know what it is... but it's really starting to freak me out." I said this so fast that it took Alphonse a little while to respond. He must have been figuring out what mental illness I had.

"Okay.. I think you have a..." He got closer to me to whisper, "...a... GHOST!" He shouted in my ear and began laughing. I rubbed my ear.

"Ouch! Alphonse! I'm being serious! And you know I don't believe in paranormal activity!" He was holding his stomach and laughing. Taking a couple of deep breaths he calmed himself down. But he couldn't wipe the smirk that graced his features.

"Gomen, gomen! It's just how you're acting. But you do need to calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick." I stood in front of him with my fist balled up. If he wasn't going to listen then no one was. Winry would sometimes humor me at least... "No, really. It could be a ghost! I've been reading some books about them, (don't ask me why, but I just have.) and they're rather interesting. They could probably do things like that, but I don't know why they would... oh well. You think it over if you want. But judging by how you're acting now, I don't think you should. You'll literally make yourself sick from the stress."

I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't going to buy that. It had to be something else. I wasn't about to say, 'Oh yeah, there's a ghost living in my closet that thinks I'm cute!' My headache was getting worse. I rubbed my temples.

"Alright, Al. I think I'm gonna lie down. I have a headache... and you screaming in my ear didn't help." Al chuckled.

" 'kay, Nii-san!" He took a few steps away. He stopped and turned around giving me a mischivious look. "Don't let the ghost get ya!" He ran out and slammed the door closed when I threw a book at him. I sat down at my computer and quickly wrote back to Winry.

_I feel like I'm going insane! The house is against me, I swear it! It has it out for me!  
I wonder why strange stuff is happening today...hmm.. I don't feel like explaining it right now. But it's all pissing me off!_

_Eh, don't ask to much about that Roy guy. Like I said, he's rather annoying to me. But he has his moments. He's tall, black hair, and dark eyes. We have 3 classes together.  
woo... Oh well. I have a headache so I'm going to sleep._

_Love,  
Ed._

I sent the message and quickly shut off my computer. I stood up and stretched. I really could use some more sleep. Striping of my shirt and pants, I went to go climb into my bed when I heard a faint click. Looking behind me I saw that my closet door was slightly ajar. My closet was about three steps away from where I was standing by my bed. I went to go close the door, thinking nothing of it. The door was about to click shut, when curiosity got the better of me. I opened the door the entire way and knelt down. The floor looked the same as it did before, I don't know why I was expecting it to look any different. I ran my hand on the edge of where the carpet and wood met. When I found a crack and pulled up, hard. A loud cracking noise followed. I didn't hesitate anymore. I ripped up the entire bottom, peices of wood flying everywhere. When it was out of my way I looked at what lied underneath it.

A small door with a hoop knob was there. Still not listening to my rational side, I grabbed the iron hoop and pulled up. Dust came flying into my eyes and nostrils. I coughed after inhaling so much dust. After moving the smokey substance out of my view, I looked down. It was a pile of... ashes? I stuck my hand in here. I felt around for anything other than soot. And when I found something solid, I pulled it out and held it up to the light. I dropped it and ran out the bathroom, throwing up, as soon as I realized what it was.

There was someones remains in the bottom of my closet.

* * *

(1) _Alice in Wonderland. You know how she fell down the rabbit hole and got into a giant mess? Same thing._

_** If you have any other questions about that, just review and tell me or e-mail me... which ever...**_

_**Woo! Another chapter! This one might not make a lot of sense. I wrote it on two different days, so I had to pick up at a random spot and I didn't reread what I wrote. Tell me if there's any mistakes and whatnot! Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	4. Envy

_**AND AT LONG LAST... ENVY NOW ENTERS THE PICTURE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviews! They make me feel so loved!**_

_**Special thanks to Kiriga for the food and BishiGirl for informing me where those last names came from! (my friend gave me a bunch of last names because I was to lazy to think of my own XD )

* * *

**_

I didn't sleep in my room for almost week. Alphonse and my mom began to question why I was sleeping in the living room. I didn't eat much, but I ate enough so that my family wouldn't ask me to many questions. I wasn't sleeping well either. Just the thought of having somebody's _body_ in my room makes me feel nausous. A lot of people noticed that I hadn't been sleeping. Roy kept telling me I looked terrible and I had bag under my eyes.

Another friend I made, Jean Havoc, he's in my History class, had to wake me up all the time because I fell asleep in there a lot. He also said that I looked terrible.

Al kept asking me weird questions, and I knew they were just trick questions for me to answer why I've been sick. I'd just brush them off with a 'none-of-your-business' wave. He already thinks I'm crazy enough whenever I flipped out about a key, and an e-mail. Oh well, I couldn't take that back now. I thought about telling Al, getting some of this off my shoulders. But I didn't want him to question my mental stablity again.

But no matter what I did, there was always this presence with me. Sometimes I'd see flashes of someone beside me or walk into a room before me. It really creeped me out.

**(x)(X)(x)**

I was getting ready for school. That was the only time I went into my room, was to get clothes. On this particular day, I went into my room to find someone already in there. I stood in the door way and observed the figure sitting on my bed. He had extemelly long hair, he was pale and wore a black tanktop that cut off mid way, and a skort. On his forehead he had a headband that had a strange looking triangle on it. At the moment he was inspecting his nails as if he didn't have a care in the world, or he didn't care what the hell was going on around him.

I gapped at him from the doorway. Finally noticing me, he looked up from his nail and stood up.

"Ma, chibi-san!" He threw up his hands and began to walk towards me. My eyes were wide. Slowly, I backed out of the door, and quietly closed it. I turned around and ran into Al's room.

"HOLY SHIT AL! THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY ROOM!" Al was sitting on his bed, putting on a pair of socks. He looked at me, confusion writen all over his face. Thinking of what I just said, and what I DIDN'T want Al to think of me. I quickly fixed my outburst.

"Ah.. nevermind. I'm seeing things. Must be lack of sleep!" I scratched the back of my head and backed out of Al's room. He stood up and was in the middle of saying "Nii-san" when I closed the door on him. Taking a few deep breathes, I went back to my room. Before I could even reach for the doorknob, the door flug open and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. I was thrown on the ground and a hand pressed up against my mouth. I looked up to see the same guy, that was sitting on my bed, pinning me down. With his foot he closed the door. He looked back at me with his violet colored eyes.

"Listen chibi-san. You can't tell anyone you can see me. Just in case you're that dense, no one else can." His voice seemed a little high for him. He was serious, the look in his eye said that. I nodded my head. He let go of me, but stood in front of me so that I wouldn't ran away. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could. My cleared my thoat to talk, but nothing came out. Only I could see him? What did that mean?

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three fingers. I still couldn't find my voice, so I couldn't answer the simple question.

"Okay, good. Listen here. Don't tell anyone about what you found in your closet, and don't mention me at all. Understand?" His voice was stern. I nodded again. He gave me an evil smirk and said "Good." Finally realizing I was talking to someone I didn't know I widened my eyes and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU?"

The guy just laughed. He knelt down in front of me so that our faces were almost touching. I gazed into his violet eyes.

"The names Envy." I frowed my eyebrows.

"What kind of a name is 'Envy'?"

"What kind of name is 'chibi-san'?" He asked me, his voice dripping with sarcasim, one eyebrow quirked.

"That isn't my name! That's just the name..." I trailed off. My memory just slapped me in the face. "You sent those e-mails!" I backed away a little and pointed at him. He sighed and moved some of his long hair out of his face.

"FINALLY! I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to remember that. Yeah I sent the e-mails. Taku..." He stood up and offered me a hand. "And if you keep yelling, your family is gonna wonder why you're talking to yourself." I tried to take his hand but my hand went right through his. My eyes widened and a crawled back so that my back was now leaning against my bed. "Oh... whoops." He studied his hand. I had started shaking... '_this isn't happening.. this isn't happening... it's only my imagination! There's no such things as ghosts!' _

"Oi,oi! Chill out. Freaking out isn't gonna help you!" To late for that warning. I was already freaking out. What else was I going to do? Sit down at talk to a fucking _ghost! _ Envy stepped closer to me and held out his hands in a way of saying that he wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't move from where I sat, I just shook violently. He got close enough to me so that he could kneel in between my legs and put both hands on my shoulders. I felt the same fear-ridden shiver run down my spine.

"I'll explain everything later. But first you need to calm down." He took a hand and pushed my bangs so they were behind my ear. My shaking stopped but I was still a little scared. He sighed and stood up, pulling me from under my arm. He was only a little taller than I was. About 3 or 4 inches taller. Getting a close up look at his face, he was very attractive. His hair was a dark green and almost looked black. His eyes almost clashed with his hair, but in a nice way.

"What the hell happened to you?" I pointed towards the closet, still in complete shock, but I was starting to calm down...just a tad though.

"I told you I will explain it later…You haven't calmed down enough yet. I can understand this is a little, odd. I mean, how many random dead people do you get to meet, heh." He laughed. "Okay, just…don't go all crazy on me, alright?"

"I'll try." I looked at the ground and took in a couple of deep breaths. He rubbed my back in a soothing way. He laughed again.

"I'm starting to like you chibi-san! Not only are you cute, but you're a good kid!" I blushed whenever he said 'cute'.

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI-SAN!" I yelled, looking up and glaring at him.

"I told you not to yell!" Envy said, narrowing his eyes slightly. A loud knock sounded at my door.

"Nii-san! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" Alphonse's voice rang through the door. I looked at Envy, who smiled at me. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Better get ready, chibi-san! Or you'll be late for school!" He mocked Al's voice. I said a quick "shut up." before I grabbed some clothes from my dresser. I walked towards my door.

" Will you be here when I get back?" I really hoped he would be…I still had some questions that I wanted answered.

"Yeah, I'll be here. It's not like I _can_ leave. I'll see you later chibi!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled into the empty room. I walked out of the room to the bathroom to get ready. Soon enough I was ready. I walked down the steps, looked back up them, and walked out the door to drive to school with Al.

* * *

_**Rawr.. okay. Tah-dah! Another chapter from me! Woo! Um.. Review? I'm pretty sure I'll have the next chapter up soon! **_  



	5. Sigh

_**Woo! Two chapters in two days! My back hurts now! haha. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**_

_**Yay! This time I got sushi and the FMA sound track! Yay! Thanks Kiriga!**_

_**On with the chapter!

* * *

**_

At school I thought about Envy. I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. I was so confused. I almost crashed on my way to school. Al started screaming at me for me to pay attention. But I was zoning him out while he was yelling so I only caught that much. I sat in Japanese with my face in a hand, deep in thought. I sat there, staring at Evangelista-sensei, as she talked and wrote stuff on the board. I was supposed to be taking notes, but instead I was arguing with myself about everything I once believed in.

_'Is he really a ghost? I think Ho-Ho Papa _(AN: Someone in one of my reviews called him that, and I thought it was hilarious!) _must have gave me some drugs.. yeah, that HAS to be it. But why are there -shudder- human bones in the bottom of my closet? Envy... Envy.. Hey there Envy, how are you doing today? That's such a weird name! Was that name randomly given to him? Or is that really his birth name? ARGH! I can't handle this...'_ I sighed just as I felt a hand cross over mine. I watched as the hand began to scribble something on my blank sheet of paper. I looked over at Roy who was sitting at the left of me. He caught my gaze and gave me a wink before leaning back over and started to take notes again. I looked down at my paper. It read:

_"You need to do something about your daydreaming issue. You're drooling. If you ever want to talk or hang out give me a call."_ there was his phone number written at the bottom of the note. I turned and gave him a reassuring smile. He winked at me again. This time I blushed. Evangelista -sensei told us there'd be a quiz tomorrow on the notes we just took. I looked down at my paper, and only realizing then that I didn't have any. She dismissed us. I gathered up my stuff and turned to Roy. Before I could say anything he dropped his notes on my desk.

"Here...for the daydreamer to copy." A smirk came across his lips.

"Ha..ha. Real funny, Roy." I said sarcastically. I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. We walked out of the class together.

"So what's goin' on in that head of yours?" He tapped me on the head with a knuckle. I waved my hand around to stop him in case he tried to do it again. I didn't look up. I just watched my feet. I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing." He sighed and slung an arm around my shoulders. I eyed him weirdly as he contiuned to lean against me and walk forward. I wasn't going to tell him. Not only because Envy told me not to, but also because I didn't want one of my only friends to think I'm a nut-job.

"There's gotta be _something._ You can tell me." Roy pried. I shook my head again.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just a little off today. I haven't had a lot of sleep."

"Are you sure that's it?" He asked as if he were testing me.

"Yeah, that's it." Roy let out a long breath and slowly took his arm off my shoulders, taking his time to pull on my hair a little bit. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I kinda got the feeling he was a little annoyed that I wasn't going to tell him.

**(x)(X)(x)**

I didn't pay attention in Calculus because I was copying Roy's notes. Every now and then I would feel Roy either tap me on the back or play with my hair. I didn't let it bother me to much though. I had to copy these and give them back. After Calculus, I went to World History. That class was fun and I was hoping it would lighten my mood a little bit. It didn't.

Jean Havoc wasn't in school today, so he couldn't help me get my mind off of things. I took notes in this class but my mind would wonder off sometimes. '_ What was Envy's story? Why can't he leave? And his eyes, they were... sad...dammit! Quit thinking about the dead guy's eyes!'_ I smacked myself in the forehead a couple of times, which got me a strange look from the teacher and a few students. Blushing, I looked back down at my paper. Man, I could be the biggest idiot if I wanted to be. Kiimura-sensei went back to talking about the American Revolution after a small chuckle.

Losing interest in the topic, I grabbed a hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. I looked down at my paper to take some notes. Sometime during my daydreaming I had writen the word "Envy" on the margin of my paper. Eyes wide, I began to scrible it out. I suspiciously looked around the room to see if anyone saw that. I sat by the window so I only had to look behind me and to the right of me. Jean sits to the right of me and the guy behind me is a big nerd, so I didn't worry to much about it. Giving up on class and thinking about Envy, I groaned and put my head on my desk. I stared out the window, blocking out everything. I didn't think, I just wanted to get out of school.

Lunch was uneventful. I slept through most of it. Al kept giving me weird looks. I knew that outburst this morning made him look at me like that. But I didn't care, I was exhausted. Getting a total of 9 hours of sleep in a week didn't help. Al woke me up and pulled me outside.

"Nii-san. I wanna know what's wrong." He said. His voice was a little shakey like he was nervous. I looked him straight in the eye and kept my voice steady.

"Nothing. I'm just having a hard time getting used to living there is all."

"Bull shit!" My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open. Al _NEVER_ swore. The only time I've ever heard him swear was went he fell out of a tree and broke his leg. But not now. Al had never sworen at me and he's never accused me of lying before. I lowered my gaze to our feet. I relaxed and leaned against the wall Al had pinned me up against. I felt so stupid making up excuses as to way I'm going insane, but I couldn't help it. "EDWARD! Why are you acting like this!" Al took a step back and looked at the ground. "I-I'm worried about you..."

I made a sound like a cut off laugh and rolled my eyes. He looked at me with confusion and anger in his eyes. "There nothing for you to worry about, Alphonse!" I gave him a smile, but he just glared at me.

"That's not going to work! You haven't been in your room for a week now and you were yelling about someone in your room today? What was that about?" He put a fist on his hip.

"I already told you! I'm a little delusional!" I laughed, Al couldn't help but smile at that too. "I'm just tired." Al laughed a little bit.

"Alright, whatever you say Nii-san." We hurried said our goodbyes as the bell rang. My next class was with Roy. Woo! Not really. Welting was fun anyways.

Roy didn't ask me anymore questions about why I was so quiet, and off in space. But he did give me concerned glances every now and then. The last two periods of the day weren't exciting. But I did get laughed at when I tripped in gym and almost got hit in the face with a soccer ball. I felt a headache coming on, but quickly ignored it. If I didn't think about it'd go away right?

I walked over to my car to find Al already standing there waiting for me. I unlocked the car and got in. As I started up the car, I got the worst feeling in the world. I had suddenly felt weak and nervous. I was dreading going home...

**(x)(X)(x)**

When we got home, I felt like I was going to vomit. I took a couple of deep breathes before accutally stepping into the house. I took off my shoes and ran upstairs. I didn't even realize I was up there until I was facing my closed door. I opened the door without anymore hesitation to find Envy lying on my bed, hands folded behind his head, looking up. I took a few steps in and closed the door. He turned his head to look at me, a smile clearly visible on his face.

"I didn't think you'd come straight up here from school." He said in a mocking tone.

"You've been bothering me all day. I some questions and they're going to be answered, damnit!" I said angrily. It's his fault my brother was mad at me. It was his fault I hadn't slept in a week! And right then, I was ready to kill him... again. He shrugged and sat up, crossing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Alright then, chibi-san. What do you want to know?" He leaned forward a little bit, one eyebrow cocked. Before yelling out all my question, I threw down my bag and walked over to my stereo. I turned it on and turned it up loudly.

"Is that really you?" I stood by my stereo, which was the furthest thing from my bed in the room, and pointed at my closet.

"Yeah that's me." The ghost went to examining his nails again as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Why? Why are _you_ in the bottom of my closet?" He shrugged again.

"I'm not exactly sure... I've been in there for.. Oh shit.. how long has it been now..?" He looked up at my ceiling and muttered some things and counted on his fingers. "Oh, about 400 years." He looked back at me. I felt faint again.

"400 fucking years! Are you kidding me!" I sat down. I was afraid if I stood any longer my legs were going to give out. He just gave a simple, "Nope." I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on my knees. I was silently starting to freak out.

"Why am I the only one who can see you?" Envy began swinging his feet like a child would do if they were bored. He looked over at me and gave me a smirk.

"I guess it's because you breathed in my ashes." He laughed. I looked up at him and gave him a look that said 'what the fuck are you talking about?' even though I knew exactly what he meant. Envy stood up and walked over to me. He sat do so we were now shoulder to shoulder. "Anything else?" I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted everything to go away. I wanted to be alone, but then again I didn't. Now that some of my questions were answered and I couldn't think of the rest, I didn't want him to leave. Something about him intriged me, and it wasn't just the fact that he's a ghost.

I shook my head and said a faint "Not right now." He laughed and slung an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I didn't protest, I didn't really move. Soon enough, Envy started to ramble on about how life had been before my family moved in here. He laughed at himself whenever he said things were quiet and he was 'lonely'. I watched him talk with mild interest. I laughed at the jokes he made. He began acting things out for me. He was really funny. I soon liked Envy.

He told me that he was 19 when he died. He didn't say how he died, and didn't mention the closet. He told me that he had a little brother, his mom was a bitch and he doesn't know anything about his father, and never really cared.

"So is Envy you're given name? Or was it just randomly given to you?" I asked him later on in the night. I had been on my computer, e-mailing Winry when I asked this. He was sitting on my window sill watching me. He paused and looked thoughtfully out the window. "...Envy?" I asked after a few moments.

"Whadcha say, chibi-san?" I sighed. I hate repeating myself.

"Quit calling me that! Is Envy you're birth name, or a random name given to you?" He paused again.

"I'll explain that later chibi-san." He looked back out the window. He looked at the backyard with a longing. I didn't ask anymore questions. I muttered a quiet "Don't call me chibi." before finishing up my e-mail to Winry.

"I'm going to get some food. I'll be back in a bit." I said standing up. He didn't look at me, just gave me a small wave. I walked to my door and opened it. I looked back at him. His back was faced towards me. He leaned his head against the window and sighed. I shook my head and closed the door.

_**

* * *

Wow... Envy's really OOC... hmm, I'll have to change that later on. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**_

_**Good day! **_


	6. ACK!

**_I had a really hard time with this chapter. I had two completely different ideas for it and threw them both away. So that's why it took me longer to update. Sorry! But here you go, you crazy kids!_**

_This is someone on the phone."_

**_Yeah, yeah. Alright here you go!

* * *

_**

The next few days with Envy were amazing. We hung out and talked. He told me about the history of the house among other things. He didn't say anything about his death, or his name, but I didn't pry to much. I was really starting to like him. He was unique. The outfit he was wearing was his favorite when he was alive. His mom and brother hated it, they said he was just being a show-off, but he didn't care. That was another thing he didn't get to into, his family. And again, I didn't ask to many questions.

**(x)(X)(x) **

Envy and I walked outside the house. It was starting to get dark. The sun was just starting to set over the tops of the trees. We were silent. We just walked side by side, admiring the colors of the leaves and the smell of the air. But that silence was ruined by me.

"I'll race ya!" I shouted as I bolted off before Envy.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted after me. I turned my head slightly to give him a smile, but only to notice that he was right next to me. I gave him a quick look of shock, and he gave me a quick smirk.

"Think fast chibi!" He said. I didn't realize what he said until it was to late. He stuck his foot out in front of mine, making me trip and fall on my face. Before I could eat too much dirt, I turned over so I was laying on my back, with my elbows propping me up.

"That was uncalled for!" I glared up at the sin standing in front of me.

"Eh, a lot of things I do are uncalled for." He suddenly got on evil smirk on his lips. He knelt down, putting a knee between my legs and the other to the left of my leg. He moved so we were nose to nose. "Like this..." He said silkily. He leaned forward the rest of the way, making our lips connect. Electric bolts went up and down my spine. The feeling of Envy's lips against mine was amazing. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth, exploring it. I brushed my tongue against his and I felt him shiver ever so slightly. We soon broke from our 'battle', breathing heavily. He smiled at me again then began to lick and nibble at my neck. Earning him moans from me. He pulled down my shirt a little, placing kisses on my collar bone. While he was doing this, he was slowly sliding his hand from my hair down my chest, down my stomach, until...

"You ready for the real fun?"

**(x)(X)(x) **

My eyes shot straight open.

I just had a sex dream with a dead guy!

I was sweating slightly. That dream was actually kind of...nice. I went to sit up but found that hard. I looked down at my chest to find the wild haired teen laying there. I had my hand around his shoulders, holding him there. My eyes widened in horror. The guy I was just about to get fucked by was laying with me in bed. Since when did Envy sleep with me? Or sleep for that matter? I moved my hand off his shoulders and went to get up. Envy's head moved so he was looking at me.

"Chibi-san? What's the matter? You look... frightened?" Envy put the hand he had laying over my waist onto my stomach and began to sit up a little. Only when he added that pressure did I notice the throbbing in my groin. The effects of that dream hit me full on. Envy gave me a questioning look. My eyes widened.

"I...I-I'll be right back!" I quickly threw Envy and my covers off of me and ran to the bathroom. I didn't wait to listen to what Envy said. When I reached the bathroom, I quickly relieved myself of the after effect of the dream.  
**  
+**

I went back to my room to find Envy sitting on my window sill looking out into the dark night. He turned around and gave me a knowing smirk. I blushed and walked back to my bed.

"Feel better?" He asked me with a light chuckle.

"Yes, no thanks to you!" Envy's eyebrows went up.

"Oh? And what exactly does that mean?" Right then, I remembered that I never told Envy about my sexuality. I didn't want him to be weirded out by me, but in a way, I knew he'd just laugh at me. I stopped where I stood by my bed and turned to the right of me to see the ghost watching me with a lazy grin. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead I just yawned. Sleep affecting my thinking and the dream replaying in my head, I suddenly got a smirk on my face. I walked over to where Envy was.

"Chibi... what are you doin'?"

"Something uncalled for." I almost laughed at myself for repeating what he said in my dream. I placed a hand on his shoulder and captured his lips in a small kiss. He must have been shocked at first but soon enough leaned into the kiss. It was exactly like how it was in the dream. Electric jolts went up and down my spine. I opened my eyes and pulled away before things could go further. I looked at him as he opened his eyes as well. He looked like he was in a daze. A smirk formed on my lips.

"So that's what it's like to kiss a ghost." He looked at me in shock. I was trying to cover up my own shock by saying that. He didn't say anything and I was becoming uncomfortable. It never accrued to me that he may not like guys. I wanted to slap myself. But I didn't. I turned around so my back was facing him.

"Eh." I shrugged and began to walk back to bed. That must have snapped Envy out of his state of shock.

" 'Eh'! What's that supposed to mean!" I shrugged again. I couldn't find my voice to say something. I couldn't believe I just kissed him. I couldn't, but I'm glad I did. Wah! No! He's a dead guy! He's a fucking ghost! I screamed at myself. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head. I suddenly was very embarrassed. I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks. I didn't hear him walk over to me, but when I felt something lay on top of me, I pulled the covers down.

"Envy?" He pulled the covers out of my grasp and slid under them. He laid on top of me with his head on my chest.

" Is this okay?" He sounded a little sad. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the teen.

"Yeah... This is perfectly fine." I soon fell asleep.

**(x)(X)(x) **

"Oh, um, sure." I was on the phone and I was dead tired. Roy called and woke me up at fucking 9:45 in the morning! How the hell he got my cell phone number, I will never know. He wouldn't tell me. In a way, I felt I was better off not knowing. I paces around my room as Envy watched me from my computer chair.

"_So how about it? Meet me at the school and we'll go do something!" _Roy repeated himself for like the 50th time. Since I was so tired, his words went in one ear and out the other I wasn't paying attention. But my body did know that I should be very very nervous because my heart was beating extremely fast. I didn't want to be alone with Roy!

"Like what?" I finally asked. He sighed with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"_I don't know! We could start out by going to get some coffee and we'll go from there_." I paused. I felt bad about leaving here, especially after last night. But since my only friend was inviting me to go somewhere, I didn't want to turn him down.

I sighed. "Fine! I'll be at the school in an hour."

"_Alright! See you then!" _I pressed 'end' and threw my phone and myself on the bed. I curled up into a ball, grabbing some covers and trying to go back to sleep.

"Oi, Oi, chibi-san! You can't sleep!" Envy began pulling the covers off of me. "You don't wanna miss your date with your new boyfriend." I could hear the evil grin in his voice. I froze from where I was fighting for the covers. I let it sink in, and I thought about the words. Repeated them in my head again. Then:

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND QUIT CALLING ME CHIBI!" I shouted. He laugh and shushed me by placing a finger on my lips. I glared at him, which soon turned into a questioning gaze.

"What else am I supposed to call you, chibi?" His lips curved up.

"My name." I stated dully.

"...And that would be...?" I stared at him in a confused, but blank state.

"You… don't know my name?" Envy sat on the bed with his knees tucked under him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew what it was, now would I ?" I shook my head slightly. I could have sworn I told him my name….

"Alright… Edward. That's my name. So you better start calling me that." I pushed the covers off of me and went to my dresser to get some clothes. First I needed a shower.

"Hahaha! Edo-chan!" He held his stomach and laughed at me.

"Well, it's not any funnier than _Envy!_ " I shot back at him. He held up his hands defensively.

"That's not what I meant! You just don't seem like an 'Edward' to me." I turned around and lifted an eyebrow at him. Mentally asking him what that was supposed to mean.

"It just seems that someone like you would have a different name!" He smiled at me. A real smile, not like a smirk. I blushed hard when I realized I was checking out the dead guy again. I turned back around.

"You're so weird, Envy, but whatever floats your boat." he laughed again.

"I haven't heard that saying in forever! Haha! That's so great!" He fell back, now laying on my bed with his head hanging up-side-down over the edge.

I shook my head and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight grey t-shirt that said 'I need a nap.', and a pair of boxers.

"I'm going to get a shower." He sat up and watched me go towards the door.

"Hey, Edo-chan." I twitched at the name. It was just as bad as 'chibi-san'! I turned my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye. "Don't take as long as you did last night!" I shot him a glare before opening my door and closing it softly. I went to take a shower, keeping what Envy said in mind. So I took twice as long in the shower than needed.

**(x)(X)(x)**

I met Roy at the school at 10 after 11. No matter how hard I try, I always get lost. Al and I always have to leave 15 minutes earlier than necessary because I just can't learn my way around this place!

Like he said, we went to a local coffee shop. We sat there for about 30 minutes. He wasn't so annoying out of school, really. He did say a couple of random things that made me wonder about him. Roy was 17, turning 18 in 3 weeks. He was graduating this year and would be going to Tokyo University for pyrotechnics (the art of making fireworks X . x ). He lives with his mother and younger sister, their father died a couple of years ago in a weird gardening accident (O.o).

"So what about you?" He asked. We were walking down the crowded streets to get to the park. Yeah, somehow, we ended up agreeing to go to the park.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked. I didn't like to ramble like he did.

"Tell me about your family." I shrugged. I told him about Alphonse. I told him that my mom had cancer, and wasn't supposed to live much longer. He felt bad but I brushed it off.

"And my father… well. Let's just not go there." We had reached the park. It was big, but there weren't many people. Maybe a few people running or skating for a morning exercise.

"Why? Something going on?" he asked. His voice was blank. No concern or wonder in his voice. I shrugged again.

"We just don't get along."

"Oh."

We didn't talk for a little while. We got some crepe at a stand near by and sat on a bench close to us. I yawned before I took a bit into the treat.

"Damn… why'd you have to wake me up so early?"

" I dunno. I was just bored, and figured, since you're still new to the place, that I'd show you around."

"You were bored.. At 9:45 in the morning…?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. I wake up real early." I looked at him with an eyebrow quirked but didn't ask any questions. To be honest, I didn't really care.

We hung out for a couple more hours. We caught up with Jean and a few other people, that I didn't know, and we just ran around causing trouble and whatnot. Not really, we really just walked around and screamed. Oh well.

(x)(X)(x)

When I got home it was 3 in the afternoon and I was so tired. Not only did I not get a lot of sleep .:blush:., but I was running around and wasting the energy I didn't have. As soon as I walked in the door, my brother was in my face.

"where were you!" he sounded panicked. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I was out with some friends. Why are… what's going on?" his eyes where filling with tears. He took a deep breath and said.

"Oka-san's in the hospital!"

* * *

_**Oh no! I just.. didn't know where to end it. So there. Woo! A sex dream! Hahahahaha! Okay.  
**_

_** I forget else what I was gonna say down here so I'm going to stop wasting your time!**_

_** Please Review!  
**_


	7. GAH!

_**Eep! Sorry it took me forever to write this! Ahh... In my personal opinion I think this chapter is really depressing. I don't know.. Hmm alright. here's the chapter!**__  
_

_

* * *

"Oka-san's in the hospital!"_

**(x)(X)(x)**

I ran up the steps skipping one or two at a time. I ran down the hall and threw open my door. I went to the wall to the right of and threw my right fist into it as hard as I could. I held back my scream or anger and hit the wall again. Why didn't Al call me? I had my phone! Why didn't anyone bother to tell me oka-san had another attack!

"DAMNIT!" I yelled, my fist connecting with the wall one last time before I went to go get another shirt.

The doctors said that she would have no more attacks until the very end. She wasn't supposed to be in this much pain!

I quickly threw on my shirt and went to go back downstairs.

"Edo?" a smooth voice came from behind me. I didn't turn around to look at the owner, I didn't want them to see my bloody hand or the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll be back later. Probably not too late." I walked out my door, slamming it shut behind me and ran down the steps. "Al! Come on." Al had been sitting on the couch, hunched over with his face in his hands, waiting for me. I walked out the front door, Al following close behind. We got into my car and I started it up. As I was pulling out of the drive way, Al gasped.

"Nii-san! You're hand!"

"It's nothing." I didn't look at my hand, but I could feel the blood from my knuckles sliding down the back of my hand, onto the steering wheel. I turned on the radio to stop anything else my brother had to say about my hand. He knew better than to turn off the music or try to talk again. Whenever my mother was sick, I wasn't going to tolerate a lot.

**(x)(X)(x)**

We found the hospital easly enough. A nurse helped us find my mothers room. When we did get there, we found her sleeping with my father holding her hand. She was extremelly pale. I quickly wiped the blood from my knuckles onto my pants. Al went into the room ahead of me, as I stayed out for a moment. Only while I was standing there did I realize that oka-san could become just like Envy. She could be stuck in place forever. I realized that I had to get some answers out of Envy. I walked up behind Al, who was standing next to my father. We were all quiet, none of us dared to make a sound. The only noise was the beeping of the machine that kept her breathing.

**(x)(X)(x)**

I went home without Al. He had decided that he was going to stay a bit longer with Hohenheim. It was about 6 whenever I got home and it was starting to get dark.

I unlocked the front door and closed it behind me. I went upstairs and straight to my bedroom. I didn't even bother looking for Envy right now. I threw myself on my bed, face down and slid my hand under my pillow. I didn't look up as I felt another body lay down next to me. I didn't say anything.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. I shook my head. I couldn't talk or raise my head to look at him for fear of him seeing my tears.

"You idiot." He said quietly as he moved to lightly rub my back as I sobbed quietly into my pillow.

**(x)(X)(x)**

"OW! THAT HURTS!"

"Well it's not my fault! You keep moving! And what the hell are these things?" I sat on the edge of my bed while Envy sat on the floor putting some ontiments on my hand and wrapping it up. I couldn't wrap it by myself. Actually, I wasn't even gonna do anything to it but Envy yelled at me. Ha, I never knew him to be one to worry about other peoples wounds.

"Now I know better than to piss you off." He said as he finished wrapping my hand by adding a tight knot. I smiled but also shrugged at him comment. I've been in my fair share of fists fights. Mostly from being called a 'fag' which I got a lot in my old school. Oh well, those guys will be fucking each other soon enough because they couldn't get girlfriends if their life depened on it. "So are you gonna tell me _why_ you punched the wall in the first place?" I paused.

"If oka-san dies... will she end up like you?" He looked up at me, eyebrows frowed. "I mean, will she never leave? Haunting a place, if you wanna put it that way." I said looking away. I needed to know the answer, but it was kind of a stupid question.

"What happened to your mother?" The wild haired teen asked, rubbing my sore hands between his.

"If you answer my question, I'll tell you."

"No... more than likely not." He said thoughtfully. I looked at him in question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that unless she isn't put to rest or doesn't have any 'unfinished business', as a lot of people like to put it, then no. She'll go straight to... where ever it is people go when they die.."

"You mean, you don't know?" This confused me. He was dead... but didn't know where you go when you die?

"Yeah. I mean... I'm _dead_ but I haven't..." He paused for a while rolling his eyes around the room as if it would give him the answer. "...passed on." he finally said. I quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything about the matter. He looked up at me, his face blank. I smiled at him, I wasn't sure what else to do. I think my smile confused him because he stood up and pushed back on my bed. "So what happened to her?"

"She has something called 'cancer'."

"Yeah I know what that is... Geez. I may be from 400 years ago, but I know _some_ things about this day and age." I put my hands behind my head for a pillow. The ghost sat down next to me, still waiting for an answer.

"Well she had an 'attack' where the cancer catches up to her and causes her A LOT of pain." Envy made a small 'oh' noise before turning away from looking toward my window.

"So what is this? And how does it work?"

"What?" I sat up and looked at what he was pointing at. My computer. "You mean you sent me those messages and you don't know what this is?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not sure how I did it. I just pressed a bunch of buttons until something happened. Heh..." He had an evil grin on his face. Probably from the memory of it.

I sighed. "It's a computer. Like you said, you press buttons until things happen." The teen made another 'oh' noise before laying down. He stared at the back of my head for a while and didn't say anything. I could just feel his gaze on me. I didn't look at him, my thoughts slowly went back to my mother, and then back to how Envy died. Envy startled me out of my thoughts by asking me a question.

"Why are you hoping that this is it for her?" I turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. My breath seemed to have got caught in my throat. I was taking short breathes.

"Wha- what did you say?" I struggled to say that. He held my gaze. His violet eyes poured into my gold ones.

"Why are you hoping that she doesn't come back?" He asked again, with the same boredum in his voice. I took a deep breath and turned around so I was sitting fully on the bed. I sat Indian style and clenched my hands in my lap. I looked at my hands so my bangs were covering my face.

"Because..." I swallowed hard. "Because I don't want her to be in pain anymore. Why is she suffering so much? It's just hard to know that she has to fight to keep the next couple years of her life." Envy looked away from me and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe she's fighting for you?" He looked at me again. I didn't look at him though. "And your brother? Maybe she wants to see her children grow up. Do something with their lives. You never know what people are holding in their hearts. She could be holding something terrible in her heart that she doesn't want even her children to know." He looked up at the ceiling again. I glanced over at him. "Maybe there's something she needs to tell you before she passes on." I covered my face with my hands. I didn't cry, but this time I felt disgust towards myself. Everything Envy said was true. I did wish that my mother would just die so that she didn't have to face the pain of cancer anymore. It's terrible to think, but I was tired of seeing her sad smile.

I bent over, my face still covered. My head landed on Envy's stomach. I didn't mean to do that but it did. I didn't fix myself, but instead the ghost put a hand on my head and played with my hair in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He ran his fingers through my hair, working on getting the knots out. I said a muffled "that's alright". It soon became painful to sit like that so I leaned backwards, eventually hitting my pillows. Envy soon joined me. He laid next to me on his side so he was facing me.

"You know, Edo-kun. I've never met anyone quite like you."

"Hm."

He propped himself up on an elbow, and smiled. "Yeah, I mean. You're smart, you're cute as hell. .:blush:. you're logical, and you're rather unpredictable."

"So you like guys?" I surprised myself by the question, but not him, he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"See, that's exactly it. You say some pretty random things."

I sat up, holding myself up with my elbows. "You're pretty random yourself there, Mr. Ghost." I said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. We laughed. I shook my head.

"What is it about you that can change my moods so quickly? I go from thinking I'm the most terrible person alive to laughing with you. I don't get it." I looked down at the space between Envy and me. "And you didn't answer my question."

Envy tilted his head slightly. "Huh?"

"Do you like guys?" I asked again, a little more hesitantly than before.

"Yes, chibi, I do like guys. Sometimes they can be a lot better than women!" I blushed, but I had to agree. I looked over at my clock, which now read 7:48.

"Where is my little brother? And Hohenhiem?" I asked aloud.

"Hohenheim? Is that your father?" The ghost sat upright and held his ankles.

"Yeah, unfornately. We don't really get along." I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"You know the question I just asked you?" He nodded. "It's because I have the same answer to that question." I laid back down and stared at my ceiling, blocking out any memories of what's happened between us. It must have had a spaced out look because he snapped his fingers twice in front of my face.

"Oi, Chibi-sa--"

"Envy..?" I interupted him.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna ask you something, but I don't want you to be mad at me." I didn't dare look over at the teen beside me.

"What is it? I won't get mad."

I hesitated. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the ceiling, almost blaming it that I couldn't get the words. I noticed Envy tilt his head in my direction, waiting for me to talk. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Will you tell me how you died?" I saw him smile widely and hold back a laugh.

"That's not something I'd get angry about. Yeah I'll tell you, but you might not like it."

This time I did look over at him. "Whadda mean by that?" His smile only got wider.

"The way I died isn't pretty. But if you really want to know I'll tell you. Just don't say I didn't warn you." I nodded and sat up so I was facing Envy. I was waiting for an exciting story. He seemed a little _too_ happy about telling me this. Maybe he just wanted to tell someone. He moved so that we were sitting face to face.

"Alright. First... do you want me to go into detail, or just general?" I was a little confused by the question. So I answered the simple way.

"Both." He laughed at my answer but continued.

"Okay..." He sighed, probably thinking of where to start. "okay. I'll start with my family, just to quickly catch up on things. When I was about 4 years old, my father left my mother and I because he couldn't stand my mother. When I was 8 my mother remarried and had another child not long after. I didn't like my new step dad, he was an asshole, among other things. I grew up, independant and rebelious. I never listened to anyone, my mother never said anything to me so nothing ever sunk it. Well, basically, my little brother got all the attention and whatnot, and I left the house a lot. When I was about... hmm... 15, I kinda became a whore to make some extra money. You know, so I could live by myself and not have to live with my _parents._

"And I made some friends, one soon enough turned into a lover, (I quit my whore job after that)." He laughed. It must have been at the memory of that. To be honest, him being a whore didn't surprise me in the least. He was just that kind of person... "I jumping around a lot so I might forget some things. But anyways. I came back here, after being stood up by my lover, so I was pissed off. You know the couch that's downstairs?" I nodded. "That's been there since I lived here. It's amazing that thing hasn't rotted yet. But going on. My mother was sitting on that couch waiting for me. She told me to follow her, which was the first thing she said to me in 4 years. Blah blah blah, I followed her in the basement. Are you following?" I blinked a few times then nodded again. I was following, just a little shocked at how.. _happy_ he sounded telling me this.

"Okay. So, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My mother was a witch. HA! But everyone was to afraid to come near her so she was never captured. So she did Witch Craft and had weird experiments that I didn't even want to get into. Okay, so we went in the basement and what I found scared the shit outta me." His smile faded a little, but not enough to think he was really getting depressed over it. "This is where it gets gross. Well, in a big circle engraved into the floor is where six people were standing." I gasped at the sudden realization.

"The 7 Deadly Sins!" He laughed at me.

"Exactly, Edo! My Grandfather, my two friends, my lover, my next door neighbor (they're house was torn down a long time ago), and even my little brother were standing in the edges of the circle. They all looked scared, but none of them talked or moved. I was told to stand in the middle of the circle. I didn't know why I obeyed... I felt like I didn't have a choice. My mother followed me to the center. She chanted something... it was weird. Then she started to shout out the names of the sins. Pride, was my grandfather. Sloth was my neighbor. Lust and Gluttony were my two friends. Good name for that girl.. Lust, ha... I really became friends with her at the whore house... Greed, was my lover. And my little brother was Wrath." He paused and shrugged.

"Basically she wanted to try this new ritual that'll gain her immortality. It didn't work. But anyways, as she shouted each one of the sins, my step father slit their throats." My eyes widened when he said that. He shrugged again. "Supposedly, if you slit someone's throat with this certain kind of knife, their spirit remains in the same place forever. Heh... that didn't work! Well... at least for the other ones it didn't." I suddenly cut him off.

"Why were you in the center?" My eyes were wide. I tried to hide the shock on my face, but I was failing miserably.

"I was just getting to that. Right before my own _fucking_ mother slit my throat, she said, 'For you... Envy. Since you seem to follow your sin everywhere. You never let it go no matter how much you deny it.' Then I 'passed out'. " He used his fingers to do to quotations. "...for a while. When I came to, I was in this room. It used to be mine ya know. I guess that's why that bitch decided to keep me in here." I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to ask the next question... it just kind of came out.

"What happened to the others?" He got his smirk back on his face.

"Like I said before... They've been 'laid to rest'. I never exsisted to anyone, so they never knew I died. Eh! Oh well. I got to stay around long enough to see a cutie like you!" He moved a strand of my hair through his fingers.

"Do you want to...?" I still hadn't looked up from my hands. I couldn't believe he just told me that, and still seemed in high spirits. Maybe he was crazier than he really lead on?

"Do I wha--?"

"BOY!" My fathers voice boomed through the house. I looked up at Envy with wide eyes. My eyes filled with horror... I could only imagiane what was going to happen to me. Without thinking, I shushed Envy and messed up my hair. Faking a yawn, I walked out of my room, Envy looking back at me with concern. He knew what it was like to be abused by someone.

I walked down the steps to see my father standing by the door. I faked another yawn before I said, "What, Hohenheim?" He took a few large steps over to me. After making sure the swinging door to the kitchen was closed he grabbed me by the front of my shirt. His face was red with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing home?" He was dangerously close to me. I could tell that he wanted to hit me, but didn't have a reason to yet.

"What the fuck are you talking about! I told you I was coming home!" I yelled back. I no longer just stood there and took what he had to say. He'd only hit me harder if I didn't answer him.

"Your mother is SICK! AND YOU COME HOME SO YOU CAN SLEEP!"

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING DO! STANDING THERE AND STARING AT OKAA-SAN ISN'T GOING TO MAKE HER BETTER!" I suddenly felt Envy's presence behind me, even though I didn't turn around to look at him, I could just tell that he was angry by his aura. We glared at each other for a moment before he pulled back slightly and said, "Oh you asked for it now boy!" He lifted a hand and brought it down to slap me with the back side of his hand. Right before he made contact, Al came out of the kitchen.

"What's with all the raised voices?" His eyes widen with shock as he heard the sicking smack as the bastard's hand connect with my face. Al covered his mouth with a hand as my father lowered his hand back down. Hohenheim pushed me as he let go of my shirt.

"Let that be a lessen to you, you fucking bastard." He said as he walked past Al and out the front door.

I mumbled a, "You took the words right out of my mouth." as I sat on the ground and spit, only to wipe it up with my sleeve. Al looked at me in horror. He didn't know what to do, or how to make sense of the scene. "It's nothing to worry about, Al. I'm fine." I didn't look at him. The horror and pain on his face only made the situation worse. He uncovered his mouth.

"How long?"

I stood up. "About 3 years ago, whenever he first found out." I didn't have to specify what he 'found out', Al already knew. He curled his hands up into fists.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't want you to worry." I said quickly. In a conversation like this, there's no time for hesitating. "Don't think about this. This never happened okay?"

"NO!" He shouted. I felt Envy stand right next to me and put a hand around my waist. I tried to pay no attention to it, I was concentrating on talking with my younger brother. "I'm not gonna pretend that this next happened!" His eyes suddenly filled with tears. Man did I hate it when he looked at me like that.

"Why not? It's not a big deal! He doesn't hit me often!" That was a lie. My father found a way to hit me at least once a day, even if it was just a smack on the back of the head as he walked by. "He doesn't leave any marks or draw any blood. So--"

"Then what's on your sleeve!" I looked at my sleeve where I wiped up my spit. There was a red stain where the small wet stain was going to be. Only now that I thought about it, did I taste the metallic flavor in my mouth. I must have bit the side of my cheek when he hit me.

I pointed to my sleeve. "_That_ was my fault. I bit my cheek. Honestly, Al, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." I turned to walk away, Envy right beside me. I turned and put a hand behind my head. "Actually... this makes me a little tougher." I knew he was still very upset with me and my father. I knew that he was still fragile from my mother being in the hospital. He was slowly realizing that this family was falling apart, piece by piece.

My brother was sobbing by now. "Why..? TELL ME WHY?" He looked up at me, tears running down his face. I didn't say anything, I just walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't tell you why. But we'll make things better." I let go of Al and he nodded. He turned and went back to the kitchen. Envy and I walked back upstairs. When Envy and I got into my room, I turned around to talk to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I was hoping you wouldn't follow me." He didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground. He took a few steps closer, after I took a step back. Before I knew it, Envy had pulled me into a hug.

* * *

_**Wow... okay. There's the chapter. I have some ideas for the next chapter. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! .:shudders in fear:. **_

_** Please review... yell at me if you wish... Ack! alright...**_

_** GOOD DAY!**_


	8. Oh!

**_Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Writer's block is a bitch... grr on it. But whatever.

* * *

_**

"So Envy… why exactly are your remains in the bottom of my closet?"

It had been several days since the incident with Ho-Ho Papa. My mother was going to be coming home the next day. Al had finally talked to my father about what was going on between us, but it didn't change much. Really, it made things worse, but I didn't let Al know that. It didn't matter anyways, Envy was always there with me and it made me feel a lot better. But it scared me a little. I'd been having a lot more.. Shall we say, intimate dreams about him. After him holding me like that, I couldn't get him out of my head. And whenever I was home he was always around, sometimes wrapping his arms around my shoulders or my waist, and even twice he kissed my on the cheek when I left for school or whenever I came home. It left me blushing like crazy and he just laughed at my embarrassment.

"Oh yeah… I never did explain that did I?" Envy sat up on my bed and crossed his legs. He held on to his ankles for some sort of support. "Well… to be honest. I'm not really sure. Whenever I came to, I was on this bed," he patted his hand next to him, "with my mother sitting at the end of my bed. She said something really weird and it pissed me off whatever it was, and I went to go strangle her I went right through her. Then I started sinking through the bed. But not I'm used to my new…" he paused. "…powers." he nodded to himself as if in agreement. I rolled my eyes from the window sill where I was sitting. I looked at my computer. It was 11:52 at night.

"That still doesn't explain why your bones are in my closet, baka." Envy fell back onto the bed, still holding his ankles so his feet were in the air. He sighed.

"I already told you. I'm not sure why there are there. But I'm pretty sure those being there have something to do with me still being here." he shrugged. "Oh well… at least I got to stay around long enough to see a cutie like you." he winked. I rolled my eyes again and debated whether I should ask this question.

"So, um, Envy. What happened to your -err- mother and step father?" I wasn't sure how he was going to take the question, but since he seemed alright talking about his death, I'm sure he wouldn't be to upset about talking about how his mother died.

"Oh, hmm. My mother killed my step father and went crazy herself." he laughed. "As if she wasn't crazy enough! But anyways, she eventually killed herself." I shuddered, not really wanting to know the answer to the question I was about to ask.

"Where did she… uh, kill herself?"

"Where? In your brothers room." I shuddered visibly this time and Envy noticed. "Sickening isn't it? Sorry." He shrugged. "Oh yeah, and about the other 6 people. They were all buried, just in case you were wondering. They didn't stick around here for long. Actually, by the time I came back, they were already gone."

"…Oh. I'm sorry." He suddenly sat up.

"What the hell are you sorry for?" he demanded. His tone startled me a little bit.

"It's just… this seems like a tough subject to talk about. That's all." I didn't continue, I was afraid I was going to go to far and say something stupid.

He laid back down, with his hands behind his head. "Don't worry about it, chibi-san. I'm over it."

"Oh…"

We were silent for a while, and it bothered greatly. Envy and I were never silent with each other. We always had something to talk about. I looked out the window while he looked at the head board of the bed. I was becoming more and more nervous with every second that passed by. Was he mad at me? Did I say something I shouldn't have?

"So… any other people live here other than my family?" I broke the silence. I couldn't help it. I turned to look at Envy but what I saw, scared me a little.

Envy was sinking through the bed, with a mischievous look on his face.

"WAIT! Envy! What are you doing!" when I finished talking the only thing I saw was Envy's hand wave at me before going into the bed. I had to admit that I forget sometimes that Envy's is a ghost. I looked at my clock. Midnight, how ironic. I looked around my room for any sign of Envy.

None.

"Envy? Where are you?" I asked into the air. I looked around my room. I got off my window sill and walked so I was standing by my bed, holding onto the post. I stood still when I felt a distinctive finger run down my spine. I gulped.

"Envy?"

I felt my hair being lifted off my neck and being pulled in tugged in different directions. I just let Envy do whatever he felt like doing. When the tugging stopped I felt my newly knotted hair fall down on my back. I felt my hair that my hair had been put into a braid. I wasn't used to it being this way so it felt strange.

"I love your hair down and all, but you need something new." I felt Envy whisper into my ear. I abruptly turned around to face Envy, but he wasn't there.

"Where are you? This is freaking me out." I said. I wanted to know where he was at! I spun around looking for him. I could tell that he was laughing at me. I sat down on my bed after making myself so dizzy. I felt something somewhat heavy lay on my left leg. When I looked down, I saw Envy sitting on the floor with his folded arms on my leg with his head resting on top of them. He looked up at me with playful eyes.

"Yeah, that was real funny." for the third time that night, I rolled my eyes at Envy. He smiled up at me. I real smile.

"How'd you do that?" I began to stroke his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head more onto my lap.

"I'm not sure. I just know how to do it." I didn't say anything in responce. I didn't feel there was a need to. I felt him shift slightly so that more of him was touching me. "Oh yeah, and to answer your question. Yes." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I smiled. He looked so at peace whenever he was relaxed. I thought of something that made me chuckle. But that chuckle quickly turned into full out laughter.

"What's so funny, chibi-san?" Envy said this his eyes still closed. I continued to laugh, so I couldn't answer him. I couldn't stop laughing. That thought just hit me in a weird way. Finally, Envy sat up with an evil smirk.

"What is it?" He squeezed my knee, tickeling me. I laughed harder.

"S-stop... hahaha... it!" He stood up so that he had better access to my body.

"Tell me what's so funny!" I leaned back to lay down. I squirmed under Envy who was now stradling me, holding me in place to tickle me. By now, I had tears streaming down my face. He finally stopped tickeling me and I got my breathing under control. The wild haired teen still sat ontop of me.

Placing his hands on his hips he said, "So what was so funny." I shook my head, a smile still plastered on my face. He sighed and leaned down, so that his elbows were now jabbing me in the chest. His face in his hands. I winced a little, but still held a smile. That damn smile was ruining everything!

"Tell me already! Damnit!" Envy said. I sighed and closed my eyes, my smile becoming much wider.

"I just realized that I'm a necrophiliac!" I began to laugh again. I felt so stupid admitting it outloud... and to myself. Envy got the evillest grin on his face. Although I didn't see it, I knew it was there.

"So you mean this...?" Envy leaned down and met my lips. He didn't waste any time before slipping his tongue into my mouth. This was exactly how it was in my dream. Absolutely amazing.

**(x)(X)(x)(X)**

**(((((AL'S POV!)))))**

I was running away from something. What was I running away from? I looked behind me and there, chasing after me was... A POSSESED CHRISTMAS TREE! I ran faster, it was catching up. The decorations were falling off as it chased after me. How it was walking or running... I honestly have no idea. But I do know that I need to get away from it and find my brother.

"Nii-san!" I shouted. I needed to find him and get away from the tree! He was going to do something bad to us! "NII-SAN!" Suddenly, I tripped. I rolled over on my back to find the tree standing right over me.

I sat straight up in my bed. I looked around my room. No christmas tree... Good. I sighed. I looked to my right at my digital clock. 12:23. I sighed again. I threw my covers off and got out of bed. I walked to my door and headed for the bathroom. But as soon as I stepped outside my door I heard something coming from my brothers room. Was that... _moaning?_ I took a step closer to my brothers door. I put an ear up to the door, listening intently. There was definate moaning in there. I knocked softly on the door.

"Nii-san?" I whispered. Yeah like he would have heard that. I grasped the doorknob. Again I tried calling him. "Nii-san?" I opened the door and stepped in, not knowing what I was about to see. There on the bed was my brother with a, _was that a guy, _on top of him. I mostly just saw the person on top of my brothers back, and nii-san's legs.

"NII-SAN!" I said in shock. I saw Ed flinch and the person above him stop whatever he was doing. The person I didn't know, moved off of Ed, who sat up. The other guy had long black hair, and I've never seen him before in my life. Ed sat up on his elbows and looked at my with horror writen all over his face. I began to point everywhere with my hands, trying to find the words to say. I quickly came up with something.

"Ahh.. umm, I...I didn't mean to interupt, I mean umm... I'm just going to umm." I started to back out the door, step by step. I looked at the wall to the right of me, anywhere but at the bed. "I... I didn't know you had someone over... Umm..." I scratched the back of my head. "I'll just be.. leaving now..." With one last glance at the bed, I walked out of nii-san's room and into mine.

Of all things that night, that had to be the last thing that I would have expected.

**(x)(X)(x)(X)**

**((((ED'S POV))))**

I sat on my bed in shock. First of all, Al just walked in on me making out with someone, and second of all, AL COULD SEE THE GUY ON TOP OF ME! That had to have been the biggest shock to me of all. My heart pounded in my chest. Did that mean that he--?

"Well, that was akward." Envy stated.

"Like I didn't notice. Why was it that he was able to see you?" I sat up entirely. Putting my face in my hands, I suddenly felt guiltly. I didn't even want him to know that I liked men, let alone catch me with one. I felt Envy sit next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"But anyways... shall we continue?" He asked seductively. I brought my hands down and gave him a look that said 'are you crazy?' I shook his arms off of me and stood up.

"In a minute. I need to talk to Al." Envy sat back on the bed. He must have been a little shocked that I said 'in a minute'. To be honest, I didn't mean to say that. I walked out of my room and straight into Al's room.

"Alphonse?" Al was sitting on his bed, writing something down. Probably a confession of insanity from the image. He looked up at me with a blank face. I looked at the floor and sat on the bed next to him. He looked at me, and I looked at the floor. I thought of how to word all the questions in my head. I took in a deep breath to say something, but Al beat me to it.

"Why was there a guy on top if you? And why is he here at 12:30 in the morning?" Al asked me. Sometimes, even I wonder who's the older one in the family.

"You could see the guy?" That sounded so stupid, and ridiculous to myself that I smacked my forehead.

"Uh, no I didn't." Al said sarcassically. He must be extremelly pissed off at me. "Why'd you ask such a stupid question?"

"Al, I have a question for you." Al's eyes stayed glued to the side of my face. "...Did you go in my closet?" I heard the sharp breath he took. There was silence for a minute.

"I did. I wanted to know what you were going on about. We've only been leaving here for almost 4 weeks and you've been acting different. You stay locked up in your room. And whenever we first moved here, you were going on about someone being in your room, a key, and some other weird stuff." '_Í wonder what ever happened to that key?'_ I asked myself.

"When did you go in there?"

"While you were out on Saturday." At least he wasn't trying to cover it up by saying he didn't.

"What did you see? When you looked in there?" I was still looking at the ground. I wasn't angry. I just wanted to know why.

He shrugged. "Nothing really. You don't have anything in there. But on the floor was some dust, I think. But I did see a latch thing. Whenever I pulled it up it was just more dust. Since this house is so old, I figured that it was just some weird place to put some dirt after sweeping it, or something."

"So you didn't do anything to the 'dust', right?" I looked at him with wide eyes. He was a little taken-back by my expression.

"No! ...It's not really dust is it?" I looked back at the floor and shook my head no. He muttered an 'I didn't think so.' and also looked at the ground. "What is it really?" he asked softly.

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Just tell me anyways." I leaned down, so my head was between my knees. I randomly felt like throwing up. I swallowed hard. Which just made my stomach feel worse. I don't understand why everytime I talk about Envy's bones, I get sick.

"Human remains." Al's head whipped around, to give me a disbelieving look. "I told you you wouldn't believe." I sat up a little, but only to put my elbows on my knees with my face in my hands. The urge to throw up was even stronger. I sat up straight, it didn't help. I ran out of Al's room into the bathroom where I started to vomit. Al came in after me.

"Are you okay?" He asked from the doorway. I nodded before I began to vomit again.

**(x)(X)(x)**

"Envy... This is my brother Alphonse. Al, this is Envy. The bastard that's been bothering me for the past couple of weeks." Envy said a quick 'hey!' before shaking my brothers hand. Well, they didn't really shake hands. Envy did the same thing from when we met, he let Al's hand go straight through his. Al quickly squeeled and backed away. Envy, of course, laughed.

"Quit that!" I said. It wasn't until after I was sick that we were being so loud. My father came out to yell at me for being sick. He claimed that I was throwing up because I was drunk, or on drugs, or something of that sort. Al told him that I was just had the flu. So he went back to sleep. Now we were in my room, and I was feeling VERY uncomfortable. Now my brother knows that I was just kissing a fucking ghost. That thought made me shiver. Al and Envy gave me a weird look.

I waved a hand at them. "I'm still feeling a little sick..." Envy shrugged and Al gave me a sympathetic look, but turned back to talk to Envy. I walked over to my bed and got under the covers. I was weak from throwing up so much. I heard them lower their voices and Al walk out of my room after turning off the light.

"Edo? Are you alright?" Envy sat on the bed, and rubbed my back.

"Yeah. It's just..." I turned over so that I was now facing him. "..why is it that whenever I talk about the closet I feel like I'm going to be sick?" Envy looked down at me with concern. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure Edo-chan. Must be something with you." He shrugged and laid down next to me. He made sure not to put his arm around my stomach, the pressure of his arm might make me sick again. Envy leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"'Night, Edo."

"Night."

**(x)(X)(x)**

**_

* * *

Sorry... I'm really dissapointed with this chapter. Sorry! The next chapter will be better... even though I'm having major writers block, which sucks sooo badly. But yeah. Next chapter will be here soon enough, but it might a while! Sorry!_**

**_Please Review and if you want, give me some ideas! Thank you!_**

**_Good day!_**


	9. Brother

**_I'M SOOOO SORRY! This took forever to get up! Gomen! Gomen GOMEN! First I had writers block, then I got grounded and for the past 4 days I've been sick! I'm sooo sorry!

* * *

_**

"No." I said calmly.

"Please! You know you want to!" The ghost sitting next to me on my bed exclaimed.

"No." I stood up and began to walk away. I hadn't even taken two steps before something started to pull me back onto the bed. I was pushed on my back with Envy sitting next to me, holding me down by placing a hand on my stomach.

"Not right now! I have some thing I need to do!" I growled from my position on the bed. Envy was giving me a pleading, puppy dog look. "Those kind of looks don't work on me. And no." I tried to sit up only to be pushed down again.

"Please!"

"Why do I have to do it! Get Al to do it! He can see you!"

"But I've known you longer!" Envy was starting to sound like a little child. "And it won't take long! Just do it!"

"Fine!" I shouted, irritated.

"Yay!" Envy took his hand off my stomach and sat cross legged on the bed, back facing me.

"I can't believe you! I have to take care of my sick mother and you're making me scratch your back, you lazy bastard!"

"Hey! I'm not Sloth! Hence the name 'Envy'." I began to run my nails along his exposed skin quickly and harshly, causing his entire back to turn bright red.

"What were you so envious that earned you that title?" I asked, glad that he wasn't able to look at me.

"First of all, I defiantly did not earn that name. And I was extremely envious of a lot of people but mostly m--…" He choked off his last words.

"Envy? Are you alright?" I stopped scratching and placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. But anyways I was mostly envious of my--" he cut off his words again. I gave him a strange look and moved into the middle of the bed so I could look at the older teen. He was confused, even he didn't understand why he could say his last word, or words. He looked at my comforter and furrowed his eyebrows. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"My br--!" but cut himself off. He made a fist with his hand and slammed it into the bed.

"Your younger brother?" I asked looking at his face. He looked over at me, confusion still all over his face.

"Yeah, him." I looked at him questioningly, almost in a sarcastic way.

"Why couldn't you just say 'brother' or his name?" Envy's face lightened a little bit but quickly turned to nervousness. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again and looked around the room.

"Envy?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, and I don't remember his real name but it doesn't matter." he shrugged and turned around so that his back was facing me again. I sighed irritably.

I continued to scratch his back for only a minute before I got off the bed and started to walk away. I heard Envy make a whining noise. I turned around to see him sitting on all fours, his hands grasping the edge of the bed.

"NO! I told you I have things I have to do!" I turned around and was only three steps away from my door but I was grabbed around the waist. Envy had a hand like a hook around my waist, dragging my back and plopping me back onto the bed, this time, he slung a leg over each side of my body.

"Envy! Quit it! Please! I really have to go see oka-san!" Envy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can I do something really quick?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick." Before I could comprehend anything else, Envy's lips and had met mine. This was something I was not expecting. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth as Envy begged for entrance. I wrapped my arms around Envy's neck, pulling him down closer to me. We made out for a little bit, before we pulled away for air.

"Was that fast enough for you?" The green haired teen asked, sitting up, or more or less, sitting up on me. I was panting slightly.

"Too fast…" I sat up, making Envy fall off the bed and onto the floor. "Baka! You aren't just supposed to sit there!"

"Owie! That hurt, chibi-san!"

"Well that wasn't may fault!" I shouted back at him. Right then did I realize that my mothers room is right next to mine. My eyes quickly got wide and I covered Envy's mouth just as he was about to protest. I quickly explained why I did this and stood up. Stepping over Envy, I walked to my door and down the hall.

"Chibi-san! Where are you going?" He yelled, leaning out my doorway. I turned around and shushed him, forgetting that only Al and I could hear him. He rolled his eyes at me as I turned and knocked softly at the door to my parents bedroom. I looked at Envy as he walked towards me standing in front of the door.

"Oka-san?" I asked quietly. Envy quirked an eyebrow in my direction. I pushed open the door slightly just as Envy reached me and leaned against the wall. I poked my head through the opening.

"Oka-san?" I whispered, Envy followed me into the room, staying close behind me. I took a step closer to my mothers bed, finally noticing that she was sleeping. Her face had a sheet of sweat over it. I grabbed the towel off her head and placed it in the cold water bucket we had lying next to her. I rang the cloth out before placing it back on her forehead. Envy watched me do this with mild curiosity. After brushing a few stray stands of hair out of her face, I left the room quietly with Envy. I shut the door, but not the entire way, in case if she called for either me or Al.

Envy and I walked down the hallway and the steps. Reaching the kitchen, the scent of freshly cooked food greeted us. Only then did I realize how hungry I was. Al was putting a few last things on the table.

"Wow! This smells amazing Al!" I said.

He blushed. "Ha ha. Thanks. Is Oka-san coming down?" He asked, holding a third plate, just in case.

"No, she's sleeping."

"Yeah. Chibi-san here decided he wanted to see if he could wake her up!" Envy mocked.

"Did not! Shut up, Envy!" I shouted back at him. Envy just laughed and Al got ready to break us up if we began to fight. Knowing me, Al must have been surprised that I hadn't already thrown at him. To be honest, I just couldn't bring myself to be that angry at him anymore. He's always been really nice to me, and was there whenever I needed to talk to someone. I think two main reasons is because one) he didn't make fun of me when I cried; and two) he's also bisexual. (Score 4 for me- both of those count as one each).

I was really starting to scare myself when it came to Envy.

Al sat down and we began to eat. Envy watched us eat in mild content. He had a real smile plastered onto his face as he looked at all the food between Al and myself. Al was about to put a mouthful of rice in his mouth when he noticed the ghost sitting next to me.

"Envy-san? Don't you eat?" Al asked in honest curiosity.

"Hmm?" Envy looked at Al, then back down at the table, then back at Al. "Oh! No! I, um. Heh, how should I explain this?" Envy tried to run his fingers through his hair but found that difficult to do. I stopped him from saying anything.

"I'd rather not know. Thank you very much, Envy." Al chuckled slightly as Envy continued to untangle his fingers from his hair. Slowly, as not to notice, I slid my right hand from the table to my side. Just as Envy got his hand free from the knotted mess that was known as his hair, did I gently squeeze the side of his exposed skin. The noise that came out of Envy had to have been the funniest sound I'd ever heard.

Envy squeaked.

Al and I stared at him for a minute, as he covered his mouth with both hands and gave me the death glare. I set down my chopsticks and bit my lip, but that didn't help. Soon, Al and I were both laughing our asses off at the blushing ghost. Envy was still giving us the death glare. He obviously didn't find it very funny. Al put down his chopsticks and wrapped his arms around his stomach. I had my face in my hands when I suddenly felt something push me back and land heavily on top of me. Envy, out of spite, didn't tickle me back, but instead had pushed me over, sat on my stomach, and was holding my wrists at the side of head. This only made Al laugh harder.

"Al! Quit laughing and get this psychopath off me!"

"Awe! Little chibi-san doesn't like me on top of him!" Envy was suddenly very close to my face. I felt a deep blush make it's way onto my cheeks. The green haired teen leaned down lowed so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Maybe I'll have to change his opinion on that…" he whispered before nibbling lightly on my ear lobe, causing me to shudder. He sat up a little so that I could see the wicked and perverted smirk on his face. My blush deepened considerably.

"Alright you two! Break it up! There better not be any blood on the floor!" Al shouted at us.

After giving me wink, Envy got off of me. I was suddenly very aroused by him, and I hadn't even noticed until then. His hot breath on my ear and… ack! I hoped nobody else noticed.

The rest of lunch was rather uneventful. Envy and Al talked about a lot of the same things him and I did. While they talked, I was trying to get my hormones under control. It was a lot harder with Envy sitting right next to me, and occasionally sliding his hand up and down my thigh. Which didn't help. After I finished eating and Al claimed he was going to clean and finish some homework, I went upstairs with Envy following close behind.

** (x) (X) (x)**

"Ne, Edo-chan." Envy said from his perch on my bed, while I sat at my computer, staring at the blank screen.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you tell me about you?" I turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I mean, you know all about my past, why don't you tell me about yours?" Envy asked, slightly amused. I shrugged.

"Now why would I wanna do something like that?" I asked, laughter lacing with my words. Envy glared at me again.

"Because you fucking can. I don't know. Come on just tell me!" He pleaded. _Haha... Envy's funny when he's desperate. _I thought. I sighed and shrugged my shoudlers.

"Alright, fine. What is it that the Almight Envy would like to know?" He laughed at my wording.

He put his forefinger and thumb up to his chin and looked at the ceiling. I blushed. "I'm not answering anything too embarra--"

He cut me off. "Tell me life." I furrowed my brow.

"Be a little more specific."

"Hm. Just tell me what it's like to be alive." It seemed like he was trying to hide an inside joke behind his huge smile. I stared at him a in disbelief. _What it's like to be alive, eh? I don't even know._ I thought with a sigh. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, basically. It sucks." I said, looking away from him, my face expessionless.

_"All lies and jest, still the man hears what he wants to hear, and disregards the rest_ (1). Right?" Envy catching me by surprise with his joyful tone. I looked over at him, anger writen on my face. Envy just gave me a real smile. Him laying on my bed, stomach down, arms folded with his chin resting ontop of them.

"Yeah. I guess. A lot of people look at it that way. If there's something they don't want to believe they block it out. Or if something happens to them, they pretend it was just a bad dream, thinking that it never happened. 'Nothing bad could ever happen in this day and age'." I sighed. "That's what Hohenheim used to say. He probably still does but I wouldn't know. But it doesn't matter, because what he says is a bunch of bull shit anyways." I looked away from Envy again. My mood suddenly shifting. A wave of depression and old memories threatening to crash on me any moment.

"Tell me why you don't look at it that way. Why you don't block things out, but instead you invite new things. What happened to you to make you think that this place is so terrible. So _sucky_." He stressed the last part.

I let a small, pathetic chuckle leave my lips. I shook my head as I said, "Your ears would begin to bleed if I told you all of it." This time I let some laughter escape. Shaking my head, I put it in my hands, hiding my humilated face. "Most of it is just childhood shit, but some part of me doesn't want that to go away. And besides." I sat up, looking at Envy again, who hadn't moved, the smile on his face hadn't faultered at all. "You already know some of it." Envy tilted his head slightly to the right but didn't say anything. I didn't know whether to take that as he knew what I was talking about or if he didn't.

I waved a hand at him. "Ask me something else. I really don't wanna get into that right now." I saw Envy's smile widen out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh? And why not?" He asked, his voice challenging me. I shook my head and turned to look out the window. The sun was still bright, but slowing sinking into the horizon.

"Because I don't wanna talk about it. I don't want you to know right now. That's the end of it." I said firmly. I didn't turn around to watch as Envy's smile faded slightly.

"Alright. Just to give you a warning. I won't force it out of you now, but sometime. Okay?" I didn't move. I knew he'd force me to spill anyways. I just didn't feel like talking about it with my mother being sick in the next room.

"Hmm. How about you tell me about that place you moved from... What was it called...?" I frowed and moved in my chair.

"Resembool." His smiled return full on his face. I mental wanted to kill myself as a admired Envy from across the room. His hair fell gracefully over his shoulders and on his back, and how is shimer brilliant green in the bleeding sun. His eyes.. those damn eyes, always lurring my closer and closer to him. I shook my head.

"Ha, you'd probably hate Resembool. Quiet little suburb."

"Why do you think I'd hate it?" I shrugged for like the millionth time, it seemed.

"You're loud, and you seem to like loud. And there, people really didn't accept you if you were 'different'." I thought over how to word my next statement. "For example. You're loud in the way you are. Like your outfit is _'loud'._" I used my fingers to make quotations over the word. "But anyways. People there are simple, there's nothing exciting there is what I meant.

"So, Resembool isn't much. I was born and raised there, so was Al and my mother, too." Envy sat up.

So I told him about my childhood. There wasn't much exciting about it. I told him about school which he seemed overly interested in. I guessed since he never said anything about school that he never went. I told him about middle school, which was dull. I talked about my classes and my friends. When I got to my freshmen year, he seemed to perk up a little bit. I described the fights I had gotten in, with my father and other kids at school.

And the day went on.

**(x)(X)(x)**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((AL'S POV))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_"So you understand, correct?"_ a female voice whispered in my ear. At first I tried to ignore it, but it just kept telling me over and over. The same thing was being said.

"_The man in that room with your brother is evil. He'll try to hurt your brother. He's going to change your precious brother. You must get rid of the green haired one!"_

I clamped my hands over my ears for the first couple of times. I resisted the voice, but it was distracting... comforting.. and worst of all... it was calling to me. Telling me things I didn't want to hear. The voice spoke words of wisdom. Speaking of things I didn't quite understand but knew.

I felt something run from my cheek down my neck. I didn't move as I felt invisible fingers move through my hair and around my shirt collar.

"Yes. That one must fall."

* * *

_**Wow... this chapter was... terrible! I'm sooo sorry! Writer's block is a pain and I'm trying to get through it.**_

(1) _All lies and jest, still the man hears what he wants to hear, and disregards the rest - **That line is from the song The Boxer by Simon and Garfunkel... yes, I'm a loser, I like old music like that... heh...**_

**_ Okay! PLEASE review! I could really use the support! _**

**_Good day! .:hugs:. _**


	10. WHAM!

**_I hope I updated fast enough! Eep! My back is killing me now. Argh... I don't know if this chapter makes a lot of sense but oh well.. if it doesn't than I'll change it .:sigh:. if I have to. Haha! Wow... my 10th chapter... this is amazing... for me at least...  
_**

**_ WARNING: The begining part is lemonly. If you don't want to read it, just skip down to the first set of (x)'s. _**

**_Disclaimer: I always forget this... But I do NOT own FMA... if I did... let's just say things would be different... .:insert evil laughter here:.

* * *

_**

Heavy breathing. Moaning. Sweat. Sheets. Twisting. Tongues. Teeth. Lips. Hot. Fingers. Kissing.

The sensations were unbearable, but welcome. The feel of his warm tongue slidding up my thigh. His clammy hands around my erection. Fingers exploring anywhere they could. It was my turn.

"Mmmm..." was all I could mutter. I twisted in my sheets. Feeling the other body pressed up against me. The body wasn't warm. It was more cold, with a hint of warm, but maybe that was the warmth coming from my body? Who knows, who really cares. I thrusted and shifted as I felt my groin being engulfed in something warm, moist, and tight. I bit my lip, trying to keep in any sudden noises that threathened to expose me in this state.

The up-down movement of his head was easily seen with the sheets. I grasped the sheets that were attached to the mattress, as if it were the only thing holding me to earth. My breath became short gaspes as I felt something wonderful coming on.

"I..." I breathed a couple of time and bit my lip again, harder though. "I'm... com- coming!" I gasped out at last. I felt my eyelid drift shut and stayed glued that way. He clenched his muscles tightly, causing my orgasm to be much easier than I expected. I came full and hard into his mouth. After pulling me out of his mouth, more got into his hair, and on the sheets. I felt as he moved up and laid ontop of me, his breathing slightly heavier. I sat up a little, grabbing his chin with the action, and placed my lips on his. A small kiss to end an exciting night is the best way.

**(x) (X) (x)**

"Oi! Edo! I haven't seen you in forever!" I groaned as I sat down next to Roy, who was smiling widely at me.

"I saw you yesterday. And we had this same conversation then too." I didn't look at him as I placed down my books and got out the things I needed for class. I heard him sigh, then I felt something heavy land on my shoulders. My eyes widen as I looked over to see Roy's head on my shoulder with an arm wrapped tightly about my shoulders. The smell of Roy Mustang was intoxicating. I looked into his eyes from where they had been glued to my face. I had never noticed that they were a really dark blue. I quickly shook my head and looked away from Roy.

"So you wanna go to a party?"

"What?"

My head turned swivaled back him way where I met an evil look in his eyes.

"No." I said flatly before finally shaking him off of me and turning back to my folder.

"Awe! Come on! It's Friday. What else is there to do?"

"I don't want to go."

"Pweease!" Roy pouted, placing his head back on my shoulder.

"NO! Why do you need me to go anyways?"

"Why don't you just tell me what you really have to do tonight?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Yeah! We're friends! Come on, I least want to know why you're ditching me." Roy stuck out his lower lip even further.

I rolled my eyes. "First of all. I'm not 'ditching' you. You can't just ask me to go to some dumb-ass party, last minute and expect me to go. And second of all, I have to take care of my mother and get beat up tonight. Happy?" I glared at him. He sat up and looked at me in some sort of mix between shock and confusion.

" 'Take care of my mother'? 'Get beat up'? What happened to your mother? And what do you mean by beat up?" I paled. _SHIT! I didn't really say that outloud did I!_

I looked back down at my hands, clutching my pencil, my knuckles white. I noticed there was a scar from where I smashed my fist into the wall. I couldn't tell Roy that much about me. I didn't trust him completely and he was still kind of annoying.

"Yeah, well, uh... My mother has cancer, and she, umm, got sick. And my dad's always at work and stuff. But since he got the week off he was able to stay home and take care of her, while Alphonse and I came to school." I started to doodle on my folder for a distraction. I was hoping he didn't notice that I left out the other part.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I hope she gets better soon." He paused and looked at my drawing. "But that still doesn't explain the second part." _DAMNIT!_

"Listen, just-"

"No, you have to tell me now." He insisted.

"No, you just don--" The bell rang, saving me. For now at least.

During class I could feel Roy give my anxious glances and it worried me. _Why didn't I just lie? I could have just said that I was just joking around. Or a joke between my brother and me. But no... you have to go and act all suspious! Great! Now Roy the biggest numskull, was going to be bothering me everytime I see him! Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!_ I had stopped paying attention to the teacher a while ago. I felt my face heat up. I couldn't tell Roy, I just couldn't. It was bad enough having Envy know. And Al... well, Al was _never_ supposed to find out. I placed my head on the desk, my arm covering my face from everyone. Right now, I just wanted everyone to go away. How could I have been so stupid!

"Elric-san?" I felt someone nudge my arm. "Elric-san? Are you feeling alright?" I moved into an upright position but quickly changed it so my forehead was in my hands.

"No. I feel kind of sick." I lied. But then again, I didn't feel like I was lying.

"You can go ahead to the nurse if you like. Feel better." Evangelista-sensei walked back to the front of the room as I packed my stuff. Roy leaned over to whisper to me.

"You're gonna have to tell me what you mean. Because now I'm worried about you." I looked at his face and saw the sincere concern there. I closed my eyes and shook my head quickly.

"It's nothing."

**(x) (X) (x)**

I didn't go home. I knew if I did, I'd get the beating of a life time for leaving my brother at school without a ride home. So I drove around for a while. I stopped at a fast food place to get some food. More like a coffee and a breakfast roll. I went to the park that Roy and I ended up at the other time and sat watching the people go by as I sipped my coffee. As I watched the people I felt my phone viberate in my pocket.

"Shit." I quickly set my coffee down on the bench and reached a hand in my pocket to retrive my phone. It was Al.

"Hey." I said as calmly as I could.

"Where are you?" he asked nervously.

"At the park. I didn't feel well, and I didn't wanna go home so I'm driving around and whatnot. Don't worry, I'll be able to pick you up after school."

"It's not that. It's just... nevermind. Don't worry about giving me a ride home. I'm going somewhere with Fury." Al said this very quickly. That didn't help ease my nerves at all.

"Where ya going?"

He hesitated. Which made me more suspious. "Uh, umm, n-no where really. We were probably just going to go to the mall... or something." His voice was shakey.

I sighed. "Alright. Whatever, then I'm going home. Oh, and Al?"

I heard his shakey voice through the phone. "Ye-yes?"

"You're a terrible liar. Always have been... always will be." I chuckled at the end.

"Wha-what do you mean Nii-san?"

"Nothing. Have fun. Bye." I said irritably.

I heard "Wait! Nii-sa--!" before I ended the call. So Al was going to that party, eh? I sighed again and threw the rest of my coffee and my untouched roll in a near by garbage can. I walked over to my parked car and unlocked it manually. After getting in the car the first thing I did was bang my head off the steering wheel.

"Shit. Damn. Fuck!" I shouted in the empty car, banging my head once more as I swore. After taking a few deep breathes to calm myself, I quickly searched the glove compartment of my car. I pulled out what I was looking for: a hair tie. I pulled my hair into a messy braid and fastened it with the tie. I turned the car on, but didn't pull out of the parking space. Not thinking things through, I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text message to none other than Roy.

_Fine, I'll go to the damn party with you. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there. _

_-Ed_

Send.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and closed my eyes. I suddenly was very nervous. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. If I had something to punch... like a wall... or somebodies face... I probably would have done it then. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I put my car in reverse and headed home.

**(x)(X)(x)**

I sat in my car for a couple of minutes, dreading to go in the house. But in the house meant Envy. And Envy meant... I stopped my thoughts there. Things with me and Envy were going way to far than they should have been... and I was enjoying every second of it. I blushed when I realized what I was thinking of. I got out of the car and slowly walked to the front door, hands shoved in my pockets, keys dangeling from the pocket. When I reached the door, I tested the knob to see if it was unlocked, which it was. I took a step into the house, expecting to hear something, or feel Envy's presence, but nothing came. I took off my shoes and walked into the house more, trying to be as quiet as possible. I walked into the living room, heading straight for the stairs.

"And what the _hell _do you think you are doing home?"

I froze as I heard Hohenheim's voice come from the kitchen. Only then did I notice that the usual swinging door was propped open. I felt my heart leap up to my throat. This is what I didn't want to tell Roy...

I heard the rustle of paper and the _thumb_ of footsteps coming across the floor towards me.

"I started to get a headache and the nurse just sent me home." I explain. Simple, but a lie.

"Really, now?" I felt him right next to me. "Are you feeling better now, faggot?" I nodded, I was scared. I was scared of Hohenheim for the first time in my life, and I couldn't think of why. I shuddered.

"Shit..! You look more like a girl than usual... maybe it's you hair...?" He asked grabbing the braid and pulling down on it, hard. A yell formed in my throat but I held it back, knowing that my mother could hear. I bent backwards, following the tug on my hair. I looked up at Ho-Ho Papa's face, which had 'rage' written all over it. I was in for it now.

"Where's your brother, hm? How the hell is he getting home?" He asked me through gritted teeth.

"He's..." I sucked in a breath trying not to shout at him. ".. going to a ... friends house... after school." I clutched the back of my head, trying to get my hair out of his reach. Soon, I couldn't handle it anymore. "Let go of me." I said, sucking in another breath. He pulled harder on my hair.

"What did you say!" He asked in mild bewilderment.

"I said.. Let me fucking go!"

"Now why would I do something like that?" He asked. I shuddered. Something in the room changed, drastically. I didn't respond to his answer, only knowing what was going to happen whether I answered or not.

"Answer me!" He hissed. When I didn't answer, Hohenheim let up on my hair but only to land a hard blow in my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly. I wanted to double over, grab my stomach, do something, but he quickly had a hold on my hair again. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything because I was still fighting to get my breath. I felt him lift a hand to bring down on my face. It stopped mid way.

"What the fuck...?" Only then did I open my eyes and follow Hohenheim's gaze.

"Oh... shit..." I said under my breath. Papa didn't seem to hear. We stared as a book and a flower vase got picked up, or in Papa's eyes, floated around the room. I watched as Envy danced around the room, holdind the two objects in his hands, grinning like a mad man (which he was). He laughed. I hoped that only I could hear it but with Envy... he likes to surprise you at the most random moments. Envy winked at me as he moved around the couch and began his way over to where my father and I were standing. I mouthed the word 'NO' over and over again. I knew the wild haired teen well enough to know what he was about to do. I stood up right as Hohenheim let go of my hair and began to back into the kitchen. He was in total shock.

"What the hell are you doing boy? What kind of fucking trick is this!" He shouted. I shook my head no.

"It's not me." I said, trying to sound as equally scared. Envy took the fairly thick book and stood on his tippy toes, the book raised high above his head. Then.

_WHAM!_

Envy didn't drop the book, no. He slammed the book on top of Hohenheim's head. Knocking him out. I gaped as Envy laughed.

"Oh shit... oh SHIT! ENVY!" I tried to shout, but my voice was strained with shock. He stopped laughing a little bit and stared at the unconscience body on the floor. I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

"No no no no! I'm not supposed to be home. He's not supposed to be knocked out. And what if my mother heard that?" The smile on his face quickly turned into a frown. He put a finger to his lips and bit down on it.

"Maybe I did go a _little_ far..." He said. I sighed irritably and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that was really starting to come on. _Think... think... think!_

"Envy... help me move him. You can do that right?" I looked at him. He nodded slightly. "Good." I grabbed Hohenheims shoulders while Envy grabbed his feet. Lifting him off the floor I said, "Over to the couch."

We carried him over to the couch and set him down where I quickly (and distastefully) gave him a quick run over to see if he had a concusion. Seeing nothing, I put a pillow under his head. Suddenly feeling evil, I ran to the kitchen. Envy watched me from where he was sitting on the coffee table. I got out a glass and put two ice cubes in it. Searching around for a minute I finally found the amber colored beverage and poured it in the glass. I walked back out of the kitchen and looked at Envy who suddenly got what I was plotting. An evil smirked on his face.

Setting the glass down and positioning Hohenheim so that he was holding the glass on the table.

"Pay back?" I heard Envy say next to me.

"Naw. He's probably gonna kill me.. for real. But that's alright. This is just to great to pass up. He's trying to quit drinking for my mothers sake. So when he wakes up, he'll be pissed that he has that right in front of him after he saw you do that." I bit the side of my bottom lip, a little nervous, but he'll hate himself more afterwards. I looked at Envy who looked at little confused, but nodded in agreement anyways. I got up and walked towards the steps. Envy still sat on the table.

I walked up to my parents bedroom and peaked through the slightly ajar door.

My mother was sitting up right in the bed, reading. She still looked pale and weak, but it was a lot better than how she looked before.

"Oka-san?" She jumped slightly, then looked over at me with a shocked expression.

"Edo-chan? What are you doing home so early?" She asked, glancing at the bed side clock.

"I, umm."

"Are you alright!" Her shocked expression turning into worry. She started to get up. I stepped into the room all the way.

"No! No! Don't get up. I'm fine. I just had a headache and the nurse sent me home. That's all." She let out a deep breath and got back into a more comfortable postion on the bed.

"Are you feeling better now? Did you take some medicine?"

"Ah, yeah. It's starting to go away." I pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Did you braid your hair?" Her surprised voice made me bring a hand to the back of my head. Only then did I remember that I did braid it.

"Yeah. I guess." I said still feeling my hair braided. _"...you need something new."_ _That's right. Envy braided my hair before. _

"I like it." My mother smiled at me as she nodded in agreement with herself. I smiled and looked at the ground.

"Heh... thanks...?" I shrugged. My mother laughed at my reaction. "So I'm guessing you are feeling better?" I asked. Her smile was making my day brighten. It had been awhile since I really talked to my mother, since she's been sick and all.

"Yes, much better."

"That's good!" I paused. "Oh yeah. Ho- _Dad's_ asleep on the couch downstairs and Al is going to a friends house after school. But um..." I suddenly remembered my text message to Roy. Come to think of it... I did remember feeling the viberation in my pocket right before my father punched me. "... is it alright if later tonight I go out with some friends -er- if I'm feeling better?" My mother looked away from me for a moment and sighed.

"Yeah. That's fine. But only if you're feeling better. Understand?" She said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am!" We laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go lie down now, alright?"

"Okay sweetie." I turned to leave, but stopped.

"Just yell for me if you need anything, okay?" I looked over my shoulder to see her nod in my direction. I walked out of the room and left the door open.

I walked into my room to find Envy sitting on my bed, examining his nails, he looked exactly like he did when I first met him. I closed the door and walked over to Envy and sat down beside him. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to find I had 2 new messages. Both from Roy.

_Ed. I'll pick you up at 7. We'll go together._

I checked the other one.

_I just remembered that I don't know where you live. Call me around 4 and give me directions._

"Great... another evening with Roy..." I rubbed my temples. Now I really did have a headache. I felt Envy shift on the bed but I didn't look up to see what he was doing. I felt two cold hands rub my neck and shoulders.

"Awe... Is Edo-chan not well?" Envy mocked.

"Shaddup." I said quietly as his hands began to work wonders on my back. He chuckled but continued the massage. My eyes drifted shut as I felt sleep coming on. The last thing I remembered for the day was Envy's hands moving along my back.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Something was moving and making a really annoying noise. I moved my hand and slammed it against my alarm clock but that didn't stop the noise. I opened one eye to find the sorce of the annoying noise. I saw Envy sitting at the window sill giving the bed a really strange look. I looked to my side to find my phone lighting up and viberating against the bed. _Ah, so that was the noise.._

I reached for the tiny object and brought it up to my ear.

"Hallow?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Ed! Finally! My god, man! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past half hour!" Roy's voice said.

"What time is it?" I asked turning over to lay on my back, rubbing my eyes.

"6:30! I still need to know how to get to your place!" He shouted back at me. I looked over at Envy who shrugged at me. I guessed that he didn't want to wake me up to hear from someone I found so annoying. I sat up.

"Shit..." I quickly pulled the ponytail out of my hair and ran my fingers through it as I explained to Roy how to get to my place. I went to my dresser and picked out a white long sleeved shirt that fit tightly around my chest with my tight black pants. I changed my shirt quickly. I saw Envy stand up from where he was sitting and come over to me, only to push me on the bed as I babbled on. He sat behind me as I felt him run his fingers through my messy hair. I could tell he was braiding it from the feel of the tugs. I said bye to Roy just as Envy finished with my hair.

"Thanks. You really need to teach me to braid my own hair. I kind of like it like this." I said, turning around to smile at him. He smiled back.

"I shall." He laughed. I gave him a strange look at his choice of words, but then again, this was Envy, you never knew what he would do next. His eyes widened and his smile got bigger, as he jumped off the bed.

"Envy? What are you... what are you looking for?" I asked, bewildered. I watched from the bed as Envy went over to the closet and walked through the door which surprised me at first then I remembered that he could do that... the lucky bastard. He stepped out from the door with his hands behind his back.

"What ever did happen to that key?" I asked as he approached me. His eyes looked at the ceiling in wonder before he looked back down at me.

"I'm pretty sure I put it back between the mattresses." I shrugged and mummbled an 'alright'. "Close your eyes." I gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?' He rolled his eyes this time. "Just do it. Please." I shook my head from side to side before closing my eyes. His cold hands wrapped around my neck as I felt something heavy being placed there. He placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling away. I opened my eyes before looking down to see what was around my neck.

"It's my favorite necklace so take good care of it, 'kay?" He said smiling. I held the charm in my hand as a observed it. A cross with a serpant wrapping around it, a crown and wings above the cross was what it was. It was dangling from a black leather strand.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this? I'm kind of clumpsy..." I began, but he put a hand to stop me.

"Yeah I'm sure, chibi-san. And you better not lose it, it's the only thing I can give you..." he paused and added quietly, "Other than a really good blow job." I blushed when he said that. It was true though.

"I'll do my best." I got up and wrapped my arms around Envy's waist, pulling him close to me. I was going to say something, but at the time I had completely forgotten what it was. Envy leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. I licked his bottom lip, begging to make the kiss last longer, but the kiss was cut short when a loud honk came from the driveway.

"Shit. I gotta go. I'll be back later tonight, alright? I don't really want to go but.. oh, I'll explain it later. Bye."

"Have fun, chibi!"

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I stopped at my mom's room and told my mother that I was leaving and I had my phone with me.

"Be careful! Don't do anything stupid!" She said after me. I ran down the steps to meet Hohenheim at the end of them.

"And where do you think you're going?" I smelt the alcohol on his breath so I knew I had won. I could tell he was extremely angry with me but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of the house anyways and there wasn't anything that was going to stop me.

"Out. I have my phone. Oka-san said it was okay." I rabbled as I pushed past him and bolted for the door.

**(x)(X)(x)**

The car ride with Roy was how I expected it to be: annoying with no information as to where we were going. Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah... Al. What was he hiding from me? He had started acting strangely towards me and espically towards Envy. They barely talked now, and that was very unusual for Al. He didn't hate anyone. I didn't think he _could_ hate.

When we reached the house it was completely dark. I didn't say anything. If there wasn't really a party, (the kind of party I'm thinking of anyways... you know the one where everyones either drunk or high and girls are being raped in the back room...) then I would be extremelly happy. But I had to make sure that my younger brother wasn't getting into that kind of stuff.

"Here we are." I heard Roy say as he got out of the car. I followed suit. I heard the car lock as I closed my door, and watched as Roy walked up the steps to the dark building.

"Come on." He said waving me closer to him. I bit my lip but soon was climbing the small set of stairs. Roy smiled a wicked one and opened the door for me. I hesitantly stepping inside, Roy close behind me. He grabbed my shoulders as the lights went on.

"SURPRISE!"

"ACK!" I shouted as I jumped back into Roy's chest. Damn this guy was tall. I looked around the room where everyone I knew (including Al's friends) from this city was standing. I clutched a hand to my chest, trying to make my heart stop pounding. "WHAT THE HELL!" I said after I had found my voice.

"I know it's not your birthday quite yet, but I thought this would be great!" Al said, who was randomly standing infront of me.

"What's the date?" I asked, confused.

"May 17." Roy said from behind me. He still hadn't let go of my shoulders.

"My birthday isn't for another 2 days!" Al laughed and Roy let go of me to go talk to some people.

"I know! I just wanted to surprise you!" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Damn, him and my mother could make the meanest person in the world smile. I grabbed him lightly by the arm and pulled him closer to me.

"Does Envy know?" I whispered, making sure nobody heard me. I heard Al gulp and his face heat up.

"I-I think so..." Al's smile vanished.

"You didn't tell him?" I was a little annoyed that he wasn't talking to Envy. "What's wrong with you? You haven't talked to him in like a week!" I saw my brothers face turn a deeper shade of red. "What's going on?" I asked again.

He studdered. I could tell that he didn't want to say what he was about to say, but he knew he had to. He finally looked up at me with wide, frightened eyes. They startled me. I wasn't expecting him to be scared about it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Nii-san... there's someone else in the house."

* * *

**_Ooooh! I think everyone has guessed who the other person is, but I'm not going to say just incase people haven't figured it out, or don't want to spoiled or whatever... _**

**_ Wow... was this the longest chapter I've written? I think it might be... that's crazy... oh well.. I'm done wasting your time! Please Review! Until next time... _**

**_ GOOD DAY! .:hugs you all:._**


	11. Smile

**_Sorry this took FOREVER to get up... but my writer's block got terrible then one day it just... .:poof:. vanished! yay! So here's the next chapter... I tried to make it long, but I don't know how long it really is! Okay!

* * *

_**

_"Nii-san... there's someone else in the house."_

His expression was frighten, which he quickly tried to covered up with a nervous laugh. I frowed my eyebrows.

"It's nothing, Nii-san!" he reasured me with a smile.

"No, Al. It's not." I said firmly, not changing my expression.

"Really. I think it's just Envy playing tricks on me!"

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place, huh, Al?"

I looked to the side of Al's face, my grip still on his upper arm, and found Roy who was staring at me with great interest. I saw him wink at me before I diverted my gaze back to Al.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Listen, Nii-san. I don't want to talk about it right now. Come on, we threw this party for you, and you should enjoy it." He said, looking at the ground the entire time.

"Avoiding this will only make it worse. Why can't you just tell me what you mean?"

"I already told you. Just don't worry about it." He ripped his arm out of my grip. "Just, enjoy the party, and whatever." He said, walking away. I was left standing there in confusion. I didn't want this party in the first place. Now I was angry, shocked, and annoyed. But Al was right, they did go through all the trouble of doing this for me. So I put on my 'happy mask' and walked into the living room where most of the people were talking. I walked up and stood next to Roy who was talking to Jean Havoc at the time.

Suddenly I had something really heavy on me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDO!" Jean shouted. He reeked.

"Jean? ...Have you been drinking?" I asked, bewildered.

"NEVA!" He shouted again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Roy," I looked up at Roy then nodded at Havoc. "Why is he drunk at 7 at night?" I laughed after Havoc tried to make some sort of excuse but was cut off after a really loud burp came from him. Havoc went into a laughing fit.

"He probably got dumped again." Roy laughed too.

"Oh. Does this happen often?" I looked over at the, now, sick looking figure leaning against me. Roy nodded.

"Yeah, about every 2 or 3 weeks."

"Oh."

Havoc all of the sudden stopped laughing and started to look like he was going to be sick. I heard him take a large gulp.

"Uh oh... Jean."

"Yeah. I'm gonna be sick..." He stood upright and began to stummble away, holding his stomache.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW UP IN MY ROOM AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Roy shouted after Jean.

That took me a minute to register. "Wait... This is your house?" He looked at me with 'DUH' written all over his face.

"Well yeah. Where else were we gonna have it?" I looked around the room. The room wasn't large, but it was still pretty big. A couch, a love seat, a large screen TV where some kids where playing PS2, a coffee table, and another large table just fitted in there to have the snacks on.

"I guess you're right."

There was a long pause where we just stood there next to each other. Not looking at each other, not talking. The silence between us was becoming awkward. So I decided to break it.

"I've got a question."

"Yeah?" Roy said, looking down at me with interest again.

"If I hadn't sent that text message saying I was going, what would you have done?"

Roy smirked. "I would have came to your house anyways and picked you up. Literally." I gave him a pouting look.

"Quit calling me small!" I demanded. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "I'm not a little kid, either. So quit doing that, too!" I said fligging my arms around to get his away. He stopped but his smile grew wider.

"I guess so. Maybe I should this instead." He moved so he was standing beside me, not infront of me, and grabbed me by the waist and held me close to him.

"R-Roy!" He tightened his grip on my waist and held me closer to him so I wouldn't struggle or get away, I guess. I pushed, with my hands, against his upper body, trying to get away. "Roy, let me go." I said firmly.

"Why?" he asked, looking down to meet my glare. "I thought you liked guys?" he asked in a mocking tone. I didn't catch the tone. I stopped pushing and looked up at him.

"Ho-how'd you know!" I had a huge blush covering my entire face. He laughed what sounded like a 'victory' laugh.

"I do now!" He let his grip on me loosen, but didn't let go completely. I looked down at the floor, mortified. I was hoping that I could have gotten away with this school year without being called a 'fag' (other than by Hoho- Papa) by anyone or getting beat on. I was worried about Roy knowing. I wasn't sure if he was going to keep it a secret, or tell some people, or start beating on me like most of my old friends did when they found out.

Without thinking to clearly, I pushed Roy away from me, hard, and walked out of the room and down the hall. I found an empty room. It looked like his parents bedroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. Sitting down on the bed, I realized how stupid I must look. But I was pissed off at him even saying that. If he really wanted to know, he could have just asked me. I might have lied and said no, but still. In front of a bunch of friends, him grabbing at me like that then laughing at me, didn't help him in any way. It just really pissed me off.

"Ed?" I heard Roy's voice through the door. He knocked. "Edo?"

I didn't answer. Maybe if I don't say anything he'll go away.

"Ed, I know you're in there. Let me in!"

No answer.

"Fine then. Just listen to me. I wasn't making fun of you. I promise. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I really didn't. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

I stood up and walked over to the door and unlocked it. I opened it up for him. He smiled that the door was open but it went away when he saw me glaring at him.

"No, I don't want you to tell anyone. Got it?" I was more pissed off now, and I didn't understand why just yet. "And I want to go home. Are you going to take me? Or do I have to find a cab?"

He stared at me in amazment.

"FINE!" I shouted. I pushed him out of the way and walked towards the front door.

"Ed! Ed! Wait!"

I felt everyones stares on me as I stormed through the house. I went straight to the front door and slipped on my shoes. I was half way out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see an apologetic looking Roy.

"I'll take you home."

I walked down the steps of his house and waited by his car. He slowly walked down the steps and the side walk. He unlocked the car and got it, I followed suit. I suddendly wanted to feel really bad about making Roy take me home, but I was to angry to feel anything else.

Most of the trip was quiet, until Roy turned on the radio half way there.

When we reached my drive way, my anger subsided and I began to feel terrible. Roy didn't look at me, but I could still see the sad look on his face.

"Listen, Roy." I looked down at my hand that was in my lap. "I-" I was cut off when my face was lightly gripped by my chin and pulled upward.

Something warm and moist was on my lips.

My eyes shot straight open when I realized Roy was kissing me.

I reached my hands up and grabbed onto his shoulders. At first, his lips against mine was nice, it almost felt right. Then I remembered, that I didn't like Roy that way. That I already I had that I liked. I pushed on Roy's shoulders, and moved my head to the side.

"Ed, I li-"

"NO! SHUT UP!" I shouted bfore jumping out the car. I didn't even bother to close the door. I ran straight into the house. I took off my shoes, and saw Hohenheim sitting on the couch, reading the paper. I knew he was going to say something to me, so I quickly ran past him and up the steps, taking 2 at a time. I stopped at my mothers room to tell her I was home, but she was asleep, so I went straight to my room.

I walked into my room and closed my door to find -

"ENVY!"

Envy was lying on my bed, completely still, on his side, facing the door. He looked paler than usual and his eyes. His eyes were blank. There was only the slightest hint of the normal purple color that was there. I ran over to the bed and knelt down so we were face to face.

I pushed the hair out of his face and put behind his ear. "Envy... can you hear me? Please say something to me." My heart was pounding. I could feel the burning tears in my eyes.

"Envy, listen to me. There's something I need to tell you. It's really important. Please wake up." I ran my fingers along the side of his face, while fighting back tears. Now was not the time for me to be crying. He blinked. Somehow, that little blink calmed me down greatly.

"You there? You awake?" I ran a hand down his arm. He also seemed colder than usual. He blinked a few more times but his face remand blank. "Envy?" He blinked one last time, before keeping them closed. I held my breath. I shook him, not able to find my voice to yell at him.

Finally, he opened his eyes. I let my breath go.

"Fucking... Don't scare me like that Envy!" I shifted my postion on the floor so I was now sitting on my legs. Envy gave me a confused look.

"Why do you mean?" He sat up, and crossed his legs indian style, and looked down on me.

Now even I had a confused expression. "I just came in like 5 minutes ago and you were just lying there. Blank." I shuddered.

"Blank?"

"Yeah. You were just... lying there. And you looked paler than normal, you still haven't regained your colour. And your eyes." I shuddered visibly this time. "They were practically blank... I could only see the slightest bit of purple.."

"My eyes are purple!" He said, suddenly getting really happy. A small smile crept onto my face. Seeing him so happy just made me feel a lot better, even though all the events that happened that night were still hitting me pretty hard.

"Yeah, did you really not know?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't see myself in the mirror."

"You can't?"

He shook his head again. "Nope."

"Oh... okay."

I paused. There was something I needed to tell him.

_Oh yeah!_

I was very serious randomly. "Envy! There's something I gotta tell you!"

He seemed a little shocked at my sudden mood swing. "Um, okay?"

"There's some-"

"DON'T!"

I turned around on my spot on the floor to see a very out-of-breath and pissed off looking Al. He had thrown open my door and was now standing half way into my room with one hand on the door knob and one balled up in a fist.

"Why not, Al?" I shouted, standing up. "He should know, if he doesn't already!"

"Know what? What are you talking about chibi-san?" Envy chimmed in behind me.

"NOTHING!" Al shouted at Envy.

"Al! Come on this is ridiculous!" I turned around to face Envy. "Envy, Al says there's some-" I couldn't say anything else. Al had clamped a hand over my mouth. Al was tugging on me to get me to walk out of the room with him.

"Envy! Don't follow! I'll know if you do, so just don't!" Al yelled at him. I still couldn't say anything. Al's grip was getting tighter and tighter, I could feel his nails starting to dig into my cheek. He lead me into his room, he still didn't let go of me.

"Listen, Nii-san. You can't tell Envy. It doesn't have anything to do with him." I narrowed my eyes at my younger brother. I gripped Al's wrist and pulled it off my mouth.

"It has everything to do with him! If it's someone it doesn't have to do with it should be me! He's lived here longer than us, he should know if he doesn't already." I shook my head. "No, I'm telling him that there's someone--" Al slapped his hand back over my mouth. His eyes were once again wide with fear.

"Don't say it in here." He said through gritted teeth. He didn't seem angry anymore, just frightened. He shivered and slowly let his hand slid off my face.

"Al?" I tried to move closer to him but he back away.

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" He shouted at me. I glared at him, even though his eyes were still wide. I was worried about him. There was something completely different about him. He'd changed somehow. I didn't say anything back, I just walked over to the door and opened it. Making sure to slam the door after I'd walked out. I leaned against his door for a minute before going back into my room. Envy was still sitting the same way when I left. I walked over to the bed and fell face first into the comforter. I felt Envy move so that he was lying on his side next to me, his hand rubbing my back.

I turned my head to the side so I was facing Envy. "There's someone else in the house." Envy stopped his movements on my back.

"What?"

"Al says there's someone else in the house and he didn't want me to tell you this because he thinks it has nothing to do with you." I said, flatly, I was to tired and angry to put any emotion into my voice. Envy sat up. I could tell from the look on his face that he wa searching for something. An answer of some sort.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Huh?" I sat up on my elbows and craned my neck to look at Envy sitting on the edge of the bed. As he searched my face for the answer I didn't have, he froze. Any colour that he had gotten after 'waking up', was gone in an instant.

"En-"

"Shh!" He put a hand up to shush me. I was quiet, trying to find out what he was doing. He was looking up at the ceiling while concentrating really hard. "_Remember... It was my idea. You should be grateful to me. Right... _Envy" He said outloud. He frowed his brows and looked at me. He seemed to search my face for another answer.

"Envy! What are you doing? What was that!" I shouted.

He looked around the room one last time before his eyes landed on my door.

Then he said angrly, "What are you still doing here, Lust!"

* * *

_**Gasp! I fooled you! hahah Even I thought it was going to be Dante until I wrote this chapter! She just seems to fit better with the rest of the story! But yeah! **_

_**Yay! I updated!**_

_**Please Review! I'll make cookies!**_

_**Good day!**_


	12. Hand

**Yay! I updated! Sorry it took a while. But yeah yeah. Here ya go **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. or the last name Hiwatari... you'll find out.**

**So anyways. Yes. Read on you!** _

* * *

_

_"What the hell are you still doing here, Lust!"_

"Lust?" I asked from my postion on the bed.

Envy stood up on the bed and made a noise that sounded like a growl.

"Envy, what the hell is going on!" I shouted. I sat up on my knees and grabbed on to the waist belt of Envy's skort. He was glarring daggers at the door. I still couldn't see what he was glaring at, or why the hell he was growling. "Calm down, please. Just tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

He growled again. "Lust is somehow still in the house . How, I'm not sure. Wow, she sure as hell waited a long fucking time to show herself, didn't you, YOU BITCH!"

"Now, now, Envy dear." A female figure appeared by my door. She had long wavy hair, pale, with a rather large bust. She was wearing an ankle length, black dress, that was low cut to show off her chest. She also wore black high heeled boots. She 'floated' a few inched off the ground, with her arms crossed under her chest. "That's no way to talk to an old friend, now is it?" She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Envy struggled against my hold around his hips. "You did all this! You caused all this bull shit! YOU HELPED HER!" Envy shouted and struggled harder. I still hung on, I didn't want Envy to kill her just yet... I had a few questions of my own. But I was to lost in their conversation to ask anything.

She shrugged and smiled wickedly. "Caused what?" she said innocently.

"FUCK YOU!" Envy had finally ripped himself out of my grasp and lunged at the other ghost. I heard the door open and Al scream something before I heard another strange noise.

_SHUNK_

It seemed as if someone had pressed 'pause' on the video player.

My breath caught in my throat as I observed the scene. Lust stood on her feet with one hand outward. Al stood in the doorway with wide eyes and a hand covering his mouth. I sat on my knees, frozen on the bed. Envy... Envy hung mid air. Held up by Lust's extended nails. Nails that went completely through his body in three places. One in the stomach, one in the chest, and one in his upper arm. He coughed, blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"You bitch! Let me down!" He moved slighted but winced when he did.

"I just thought you'd appreciate my new trick, dear."

"Don't call me dear!" he grabbed a hold onto the nail in his chest. His breathing was heavy. She must have hit a lung.

"Why?" She retracted her nails making the other ghost fall to the floor. "I always called you that when we were alive."

"What are you talking about? You always called … Greed that!" He said in the loudest voice he could muster. Blood was pouring out of the holes in his body onto the floor.

"Oh yeah… Him. Heh, did always call him dear. That's not what I called him in bed…"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Envy covered his ears, Al blushed, and I sat on the bed, finally realizing how weak Envy was becoming, and how much blood was lying in a pool around him. "I don't want to know what you and Greed did."

"Why do you keep calling us by our sins? We have real names you know."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me yours." He sat bitterly.

"My name is…" She choked off mid sentence. She looked down at Envy who had blood pouring from his mouth, onto the floor. With a disgusted looked, she looked back up at the ceiling to think. "Its… umm. Why the hell can't I remember!" I saw her take in a sharp breath before she looked back down at the weakening Envy.

"Oh yeah... I fogot to tell you. If you die in that form, you become mortal."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Thank your mother for that!" She winked at him and when walking past Al, grabbed him arm and dragged him with her. I sat on the bed, breathless. Regaining some senses after a couple of seconds I finally had realized what was going on.

"ENVY!"

"That bitch." he said before passing out.

**(x)(X)(x)**

I had quickly dressed Envy's wounds and laid him on my bed. For a ghost, he sure was heavy. I left him on my bed as I walked over to Al's room. Not bothering to knock, I opened the door to see only Lust.

"Where's Al?"

She was sitting on Al's bed with a hand out in front of her. It looked like she was examining her nails. "Huh?" She asked, turning her head towards me, but her eyes stayed glued to her hand.

"Where's my brother?"

"I don't know, I think he went downstairs." She said, finally looking at me with her peircing magenta eyes.

"Okay. Now tell me why you did that to Envy! Is he really going to be alright? I mean, become like me? A mortal? WHY'D YOU DO IT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" She shouted, standing up. She looked furious, and confused. "Listen, kid. I didn't do because I wanted to, and plus, aren't you happy that I did this for you? Isn't this what you've been wanting?" I blushed.

"That's not the point. You still haven't answered why you did it!"

"I can't tell you that. So drop it. And yes, he will become just like you." the female ghost said in a snobby tone. "His remains are still in the closet, right? So he'll be awake in no time."

There was a pause.

"So how do you do that?... With your nails, I mean?" I nodded at her nails. She looked down at her hand then brought it up in front of her face. The same _shunk_ noise came as her nails grew about a foot.

"Don't ask to many questions, boy." I shuddered. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. But what I would worry about is Envy. Maybe you should be with him in case if he comes around tonight." She turned away from me and headed towards the attic door.

"Wait! Wait.. Lust?" I said almost reaching out for her. "I have another question."

She stopped and turned around, and looked down at me. "What?"

"How come you're still here? And why didn't Envy know you were here until just now?"

She smiled sadly and turned back around. "That was two questions dear." Then she disappeared.

I sighed and shook my head before heading back to my room to be greeted with the sour smell of vomit. Quickly, I covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve and closed my door. Envy was laying on the bed breathing heavily, a hand over his eyes and the other on his stomach. A puddle of vomit lay on the floor.

"Envy?" my voice muffled through my sleeve.

"What, Chibi-san?"

I dropped my hand and smiled. I had never been so happy to be called 'chibi'. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't move much, he only moved his hand off of his eyes. "No."

"Okay, now that --."

"Check the..." He breathed in a couple of times. "The... closet."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" He shouted. I jumped at the sudden volume of his voice.

"Alright, alright. Geez, don't hurt yourself." I walked over to the bed, making sure not to step in the pool of vomit. I watched and choked back a laugh as Envy just rolled himself over to the other side of the bed and rolled off with a thud (just picture that, it's hilarious x.x). I knew that that moment was not the time to laugh. I lifted up the mattress and grabbed the key. As soon as I put the mattress back down, Envy was on the bed again.

"And if you feel like you are going to be sick again, please don't do it on my floor." I said before turning around and walking to the closet door. I put the key in the hole and turned. Opening the closet, I knelt down and pulled up the floor and the 'trap door'. He had a very good reason for checking the closet.

"Your remains... they aren't in here anymore."

**(x)(X)(x)**

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this... I can't fucking BELIEVE it!"

"Neither can I." I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the school. That's right, we were at the school. My mother told him that if was going to be staying with us that he had to come to school with me. I had told my parents that he was a friend of mine from school but he got kicked out of his parents house after his mother died and his father ran off. So the landlord kicked him out for not being able to keep up with rent and had already dropped out of school to work. Of course, my mother felt bad and welcomed him into the house, but my father was another story. Envy and I stayed out of it, Al and my mother took care of him. Speaking of my mother, at that time, she was feeling much better and was starting to get up and move around the house more. But she still was pretty weak and had to stay in bed most of the day.

There were lots of questions about his name. I mean, A LOT. We just told them his parents were...er... a little on the weird side.

So I had dragged him to school with me a week later. We still had 3 months of school left and Envy Hiwatari was now attending.

So, with him wearing some of my clothes, we went in and went straight to the principles office. I made sure that Envy and I had the same schedule. I couldn't every well have a guy from the 17th centruy walking around alone in my school.

**(--------------------------)**

Japanese was... _terrible._

Since that insident with Roy, things were a little awkward... for me at least.

Roy was all over me in that class. He would write things on my paper, try to hold my hand, try to lay his head on my shoulder. And the entire time I could hear Envy growling in the back of the room.

Thankfully though, Envy didn't do anything to rash. He just punched Roy in the stomach pretty hard after class. Which got Roy to leave me alone.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**(-----------------------) **

When we got home, Lust was the first to greet us. I guess, somehow, we got on good terms.

"Welcome home you two!" She greeted.

"Hello, Lust." I said half-heartedly.

"Good afternoon, Lust-san." Al greeted back.

"Fuck off."

Envy pulled off his shoes and went straight upstairs. Lust pouted.

"Is he always like that?" she asked, looking down at me from where she floated in the air. Al walked past me and walked into the kitchen.

"I should be asking you that, you've known him longer. Plus, he's just had a bad day." I said, taking off my own shoes and heading towards the kitchen. Lust followed after me.

"So you really did take him to school, huh?" I walked through the door of the kitchen to see my mother and Al making dinner. Al noticed that Lust went through the wall and gave her a look that told her to stop all conversation. She rolled her eyes and laid down as she floated through the air.

"Hi Oka-san." I said, stepping up next to her at the stove.

"Welcome back hunny. Where's Envy-chan?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Upstairs." I answered before trying to pick at whatever she was making. Which only got me a smack on the hand from a wooden spoon.

"Bad day?" she asked with a laugh.

"Worse than you would think. I'm surprised that no ones dead." I laughed, only not to frighten my mom. But I honestly was surprised that Roy came out of the day with just a punch to the stomach and a black eye (Envy got him after lunch).

"Well, he'll get used to it. Dinner will be ready soon." She said, smiling at me.

"Alright. I'm going to go check on Envy."

I snuck out of the kitchen without Lust noticing. She could get annoying. I guessed she just missed talking to people, being hidden for so long. But I still had to wonder...

Why would she show up, then 'kill' Envy?

Was she following orders?

Was she doing it out of spite?

I wasn't sure, and she wouldn't answer my questions. Oh well, she'll come around and tell me sooner or later.

When I got upstairs, I went into my room and the first things I see is Envy punch the wall. I walked into the room and closed the door, leaning against it, I watched as he slammed his fist into the wall again, then slid to the floor with his hand still in contact with the wall.

"Feel better?"

"No. Now my hand hurts." I saw him bring his bleeding hand into his other. I pushed myself off the door and knelt down next to Envy, placing my head on his shoulder, and a hand over his.

"Well no shit. You just hit it off the wall pretty hard."

"I'm not used to this."

"Well, you'll get used to it. It has been... what how many years?"

"400." He paused for a moment. "I hate this. I don't want to go to school. Your school is so confusing. I was just barely taught how to read and write. I don't any anything about your modern things. I'm not sure." We sat like that for a moment before I said something.

"You'll get used to it. You're you. You just need to control your temper... but you can do that as many times as you like to Roy. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. But I'm glad you're there. Wow, I feel like a chick."

Envy laughed. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because I feel like I need my big bad boyfriend there to protect me." I laughed at how stupid I sounded.

"Wait I'm yo--"

"DINNERS READY!" We heard Al shout from the bottom of the steps. I stood up and offered a hand to Envy, who took it.

"That's another thing I'm not used to yet... is eating."

I laughed at him as we walked down the hall hand in hand.

* * *

**Well... sorry for the sudden randomness... but if you haven't noticed I like to be random x.x haha. okay**

_**There you go. This is it. Last chapter! MWHAHAHAH! Thank you for all who reviewed...!**_

** Oh yeah, and don't worry, there's going to be a sequel. **

** So you kids really need to ask some questions in your reviews so I know to answer them in my next story, alright? **

**Okay, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you all! .:cries:. ... .:stops crying:. alright... well, see you next time! **

**.: love:.**

_Ren _


	13. Discontinued

**Im sorry to say that I will not be making a sequel to _Paranormal Envy._ I've run out of ideas and time. Sorry! But if you have any questions about either Paranormal Envy, or what would have been the sequel, I will be happy enough to answer them for you. You can contact me at or you can leave a message or comment on my MySpace ** http/ . Okay? Sorry about this. Hope you liked my story and thank you so much for reading!

_**Ja ne!**_


	14. I LIED! GOMEN!

I lied! GOMEN NASAI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

But...

I am making a sequel! YAY! .:claps excitedly and jumps around:.

.:crickets:.

Okay, so I'm mean... I'm sorry T.T

But yes.

The sequel shall be called something... It will be called, "Shawdow VI II I" (It's a song title, but I like it. If anyone knows who the band is, drop me a review or an e-mail, I just wanna see how many people know > Hahah. Okay)

Sorry that I lied, But I decided it was time I started writing again. Yay! Thanks for putting up with me? Yes!

I hope you read it, I don't know how good it'll be or how often I'll update but I'll do my best:D Yay!

Okay, good day .:heart:.


	15. AGAIN! I'M SORRY!

_**NOTE:**_ Who wants me to _completely_ redo _Paranormal Envy_, because when I read over it, I found so many mistakes, and I disliked it greatly. I thought that I'd change a few things, rewrite it, and make it A LOT better. And after I do that, how about I **promise** to write at least two more chapter of _Shadow VI II I_? How's that sound? Anyone want to give me feedback on that? Or comments, suggestions, anything. It's been a while since I've watch Fullmetal, but I still remember everything, but a refresher is never a bad thing! Thanks a lot, my fans! I know a lot of you are ready to kill me for my lack of _Shadow VI II I_-ing. And I apologize.

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! T.T

Thanks!

Leave comments, reviews, there's a message thingy you can use, or you can leave me a message on my MySpace. It's my website thingy on my profile.

Alrighty!

Tootles, yo!


End file.
